We build and then we break
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU, YYxY. After five years, Yuugi returns to Domino City. His return brings about a series of problems with his ex-boyfriend. Can they make amends?
1. Careful

We Build, Then We Break.

By Yami Yuugi.

Summary: After five years, Yuugi returns to Domino. He isn't the same person anymore. With a new look, and hardened personality how will he do facing unresolved issues and feelings of his past?

Warnings: Au, shounen ai/yaoi, depression, language, mentions of one-sided pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

- - - - - - - --

"It's been a long time since we've seen him ya know?"

"Yes, it's been a long time. I am glad to have him back. He hasn't been the same since he left years ago."

"Yeah, I miss him a lot. I hope he isn't distant anymore. I mean, it's been five years."

"You're right, Jou. I have a feeling that he will be better once he comes home tonight."

A lean form raised a brow from the gaming magazine he read on an aisle, ears perked in interest upon the conversation he heard. He came to this shop out of the others in order to see someone whom he hadn't seen since senior year of high school.

Sighing, he placed the magazine back on the shelf, slowly walking towards the store's exit. He had his hand on the handle, ready to exit as a voice broke him from his reverie.

"Didn't find anything you were looking for, _sir_?"

He turned towards the voice, finding that of an old man. He sighed heavily and shook his head no. "Not at the moment. I'll return soon. My deck could use some rebuilding."

The old man nodded, gray bangs falling into his face. He apparently loved games more than the person he was waiting for.

"Well I will see you soon then. Take care."

With a nod, the man walked out of the store, annoyed as a bell tinged upon his exit.

He hated returning to this shop occasionally, finding excuses in order to find the one person he missed more than his own life.

Looking back at the store, he shook his head, turning towards his black Mercedes Benz, clicking the entry key on his remote. He got into the foreign vehicle and drove away, thinking of the one person he couldn't contact.

- - - - - -

Jou was excited. He stood amongst a crowd of people in the small airport, awaiting the arrival of his best friend. He grinned ear-to-ear, shifting his weight onto his heels. He leaned against a wall, ignoring the crowds that fought to get through the terminals. Nothing could ruin his day. After all, he hadn't seen his best friend in five years. His friend finished college, and was now on his way back to see his family for the first time in ages. His grandfather claimed that he hadn't seemed upbeat about returning due to the one person who lived in the area.

Yawning widely, Jou continued to wait, looking for any sign of his friend's arrival. His eyes searched through the throng of passengers who exited a large lavish aircraft. He couldn't find the familiar tricolor spiky hair of his friend nor the large violet eyes that stood out from any crowd.

Moments later, the crowd of people began to die down, leaving only a few stragglers to exit the plane. A man exited the doors, seemingly small in stature. Jou didn't pay much attention to him at first. That is, until the small male started searching through the area, looking for someone.

The man appeared familiar despite a cropped haircut with long bangs hanging in his face. His hair was a deep blue-black, shining brightly against the fluorescent lighting. Sun-kissed skin stood out, amongst a pair of large, worn indigo eyes. The man was dressed in a red t-shirt, dark wash jeans and tennis shoes. He blended into the crowds with ease.

This man was alone and searching for someone. Jou wondered who he was. The man couldn't be who he was looking for. After all, his friend had wild unruly hair of three colors and bright violet eyes. His appearance as a teenager stood out like a sore thumb. This vertically challenged male wasn't anything like his old friend.

Yet, his thoughts changed as he saw the small man eye him, smiling slightly. The mysterious male waved at him, walking across the terminal to greet him.

"Jou! There you are!"

It couldn't be… The man standing in front of him was none other than his best friend. He smiled widely, looking at him with a friendly smile.

He raised a brow at him and spoke, "Yuugi?"

He nodded in response, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry, Jou, I forget that I don't look the same as I used to." He wrapped his small arms around his friend's lanky frame, hugging him tightly.

Jou smiled at the gesture, ruffling his friend's cropped hair.

"It's been a long time, Yuge'. What's with the new look?"

Yuugi shrugged, speaking softly. "I needed change. I hate being the center of attention. Plus, I needed contacts after hours spent doing reports late at night in the dark. "

Jou nodded, smiling. Yuugi wasn't that much different than he originally had been.

He grabbed his friend's duffle bag, against the smaller male's protest and smirked.

"Ya have anymore bags, Yuugi? I'll get them if ya want me to."

"No, I had them shipped back here already. I'm staying with grandpa for a little while until I get an apartment."

"Alright buddy, well let's get ya back to da game shop so ya can see gramps. He's so happy to have ya back."

Yuugi smiled, nodding his head to Jou's conversation.

Jou smiled, leading Yuugi towards the parking garage, dodging the crowds of people.

"So Yuge' what's been going on with ya?"

Yuugi frowned a bit, and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really."

'Typical Yuugi. Doesn't want to tell me what's going on. It's been like that since he left us in the first place.' Jou thought.

It appeared that time had been hard on Yuugi.

- - - - - - - -

Sunlight poured into a bedroom window, awakening Yuugi from his listless sleep. He hadn't slept well since he left his apartment in California. Everything was different back in Domino. It was his reason for leaving in the first place.

Groaning, he sat up, stretching the kinks out of his back. Yawning widely, he got out of the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. Gazing at his appearance, he noted the obvious differences he made to himself since he left years ago. He felt odd being in his old home. It brought back the pain he endured. Although, he felt bad for leaving his grandfather, he couldn't think of another reason why he wanted to be in his hometown.

His grandfather all but squeezed him too death when he walked into the game shop a few days ago. Sugoroku Mutou hadn't changed a bit in his eyes. Yuugi however, found his grandfather scrutinizing his appearance every minute. Used to the odd stares, he eventually ignored them. He hadn't meant for the great changes in his appearance. He simply wanted to be normal. After years of being a gaming prodigy for Duel Monsters, he wanted to be an outcast. Sadly, this wasn't the only reason for his change in appearance. He wanted to lose any resemblance to his former friend.

Yuugi finished his morning routine after dressing in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, a tight fitting black t-shirt and tennis shoes. With that, he headed downstairs finding his grandfather in the kitchen, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Good morning, Yuugi. How are you doing?" Sugoroku asked, eyeing his grandson with surprise. Yuugi never woke up before noon in the past, especially on a Saturday morning.

Yuugi leaned against the kitchen counter, shrugging lightly. He held a bottle of water, taking a large swig of it. He set it to the side, sighing as he spoke.

"I'm okay… Just getting used to being back in Domino."

"Any plans today?"

Yuugi blinked slowly, finding the floor interesting. He gazed at his feet, replying, "Possibly. Jou wants to hang out. Wants to take me on tour of Domino's newest attractions." He rolled his eyes at his statement. There wasn't much to do in Domino. Hell, there WAS nothing in Domino other than his grandfather and Jou. That was it.

"Hmm, sounds like an entertaining day. If you two head over to a bar for the evening take a cab home. I don't want a repeat of the other night."

Yuugi wanted to laugh. He found it amusing how his grandfather continued to set out rules for him. Even as an adult, he was still treated as a child.

"Alright, grandpa. Would you like me to bring anything back for you?"

The elder man shook his head, pushing his plate of bacon to the side. He stood, stretching his back carefully. "No, I don't believe so. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to open the shop."

Minutes later, Yuugi found himself alone. Shaking his head, he turned to his cell phone, dialing his best friend.

A smile crossed his lips as he heard a disgruntled voice answer. He loved giving his friend hell. Especially now, when Jou asked him to be ready early.

"Time to wake up, Jou."

- - - - - - - -

Yuugi sighed, taking in the subtle changes of Domino. Jou had pointed out their old hot spots such as the arcade and the areas he had dueled in the Battle City tournament long ago. He rolled his eyes as he thought of Kaiba. He hadn't heard anything from the man in years. That is, until his friend broke a bomb of juicy news upon him.

"That's the new Kaiba Corporation building that Seto runs."

What the hell? Since when did Jou call the hated Kaiba, _Seto?_

"Jou? Did you just call him Seto?"

The blond turned from his spot on the sidewalk, brows raised in confusion. He gazed at his small friend, realizing that he hadn't told him about that.

A blush crept upon Jou's tanned face. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks. "Yeah… About that, Yuge'. Seto and I kinda have this thing."

Yuugi raised a brow further in curiosity. Jou never spoke in circles. Something was going on.

"A thing… You and Kaiba?"

He turned his head away from Yuugi, replying quickly. "Yeah, we've been talking for a while, ya know?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, hand on his hip as he sighed. "In lame men's terms, you're shacking up with Seto Kaiba."

Jou's brown eyes bugged out as he twisted his body towards Yuugi. His once innocent friend surprised the hell out of him.

"The hell Yuge'? Since when did ya start being so blunt?"

"Long time ago, Jou." He waved off the subject, returning to his original question. "So are you and Kaiba dating?"

Shaking his head at his friend's one eighty personality he nodded, turning the conversation into a new direction.

"You wanna duel in Seto's private dueling arena?" He asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Yuugi's eyes hardened at the mention of dueling. He subtly shook his head, feigning hunger.

"No thanks, Jou. I don't really duel anymore, if ever."

Jou's face fell as he frowned. Yuugi was a puzzle. He knew that his friend wasn't the same Yuugi Mutou he grew up. Hell, the change in his appearance gave that away. He couldn't get a grip on his friend's new sense of interests. He decided to throw out something else, hoping to gain some sort of reaction.

"Hmm, well then, are ya hungry? Cause I could go for a good ole' hamburger from Burger World. What do ya say, bud?"

Yuugi's eyes lit up at the mention of a hamburger. This was the first sign of the old Yuugi he knew. Apparently, you could get over dueling but he couldn't get over hamburgers.

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically. His face broke out into a small smile as he started following Jou towards their beloved Burger World.

"Sounds great, Jou. That's one thing I miss about here is the burgers. They don't make them like that in California."

Jou grabbed his friend into a playful headlock, ruffling his black hair. He feigned a hurt ego as he sniffed. "Ya miss some old burgers more than your best friend?"

Pulling away, Yuugi poked his friend in the side, laughing. "If it means dealing with you and a love sick Seto, then yes. I prefer burgers."

Jou growled, chasing Yuugi towards the restaurant.

Deep down he knew that his friend hadn't taken well with the years since high school. Although, deep down, he knew that his best friend was still in there.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi swept the front of his grandfather's game shop, Zune player hung on his hip. Music blared through his headphones, echoing through the small area. He shook his hips to the beat of his song, humming to himself.

He had been in town for a little less than a week and he was falling into the original pattern of his life before California. He envied his hometown for the lack of large groups of tourists and the bikini-clad women. However, he wasn't opposed to woman parading in bikinis. He wasn't fully sure where he stood on gender preference.

The song changed, an upbeat tune taking form. Yuugi grinned as the song progressed. He took advantage of the slow afternoon, dancing in the middle of the game shop.

He fell into the beat of his song, unaware of the eyes that watched him. Sugoroku stood in front of his shop, brows raised in surprise at his usually introverted grandson. He felt a smile grace his features, enjoying a rare moment of a happy Yuugi.

Shaking his head, he walked forward, tapping his grandson on the shoulder.

Yuugi jumped, tripping over his feet, broom in hand. He fell to the ground in a heap, headphones dangling upon his neck.

Sugoroku smirked, shaking his head at Yuugi's clumsy act.

"Are you alright, Yuugi?" He asked, offering a hand to the fallen man.

Yuugi's face scrunched up in pain as he took the hand, pulling himself up with ease.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. I'm not used to people scaring the hell out of me."

"Well, you are quite an entertainer. But I figured I'd let you go. It's Saturday and I'm sure business will remain slow."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at his elder, blinking thoughtfully. "Are you sure? Because I know how tired you get and-"

Sugoroku held a hand up, signaling silence. "I'm sure, Yuugi. For once, I'd like for you to act your age and go out and have fun."

Yuugi nodded, snickering to himself. Obviously, his grandfather didn't know what he did on his weekends and most nights while living in California.

"Thanks, Gramps. I'm going to check out this restaurant Jou told me about."

He smiled, taking the broom that Yuugi dropped, taking in the hilarious scene of Yuugi running upstairs to get dressed for an evening out.

"At least he's smiling. I just wish he'd let go of his past and move on with the present."

The aging Mutou walked back into the game shop, closing the store early. After all, business hadn't been the same since his grandson had left and stopped playing Duel Monsters ages ago.

- - - - - - - - -

Yuugi found himself alone in a hole-in-the-wall style Tex-Mex restaurant. It wasn't that busy, but it appeared comfortable. Sitting in a large booth that could hold six people, he leaned back, gazing at the memorabilia on the walls. This place looked as if it had raided a garage sale.

An oldies station plagued the speakers of this restaurant as did an old stuffed woodchuck that sat upon the shelf across from his booth. Yuugi raised a brow at this place it was well… different. How had he missed this old restaurant back in his earlier days?

He drummed his fingers across aged wooden table, bored. He still hadn't been waited on. That is until a shadow appeared at the other end of the table.

Yuugi lifted his head slightly, meeting eyes of ruby. These eyes caused his own indigo to widen slightly. A man with slight build stood against the other end of the booth. He was a tanned and held the regal stance of a king. His hair made up the majority of his odd regal appearance. He had spiky tricolor hair. His bangs mirrored Yuugi's own. However, his eyes were completely different. Hidden behind a thin pair of square-rimmed glasses, were the startling rubies that he knew all too well. This was after all the reason he wanted to get away from his old lifestyle.

"I'm sorry about the wait. My name is Yami and I'll be taking care of you today." Yami smiled, setting down a coaster. He gazed at Yuugi slightly, head cocked to the side, studying Yuugi's face carefully.

After a moment, he shook his head, pulling out a notepad and pen. "What can I get ya to drink?"

Yuugi fought the urge to run from the restaurant. He sighed and spoke softly, "I'll have a Bud Light please."

Yami wrote the order down, raising a brow at Yuugi.

"Are you old enough to drink? I mean no offense, but you do look young."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, and gritted his teeth. He hated being asked about his age.

"Not that it's any of your business; I'm more than old enough to drink. I'm over twenty-one."

Yami nodded, holding up his hand in defense. "I'm sorry, it's just law ya know?"

"It's fine; I'm just annoyed by the reactions people give me." He waved it off, finding interest in stuffed woodchuck again.

Yami noticing Yuugi's silence, decided to get his beer. Leaving Yuugi alone, allowing him to gauge the reaction he felt finding Yami after all these years.

Facing the man who ruined his life years ago, brought fear and confusion that he hadn't felt return. He cautiously watched as Yami set down his bottle of Bud Light. Their eyes met briefly, a spark hitting them both.

They were two halves of the same soul. He knew that Yami felt the tug just as he had. They had been separated for so long and now were together again…

Yami raised a brow at Yuugi, asking him a question.

Shaking his head, Yuugi said, "I'm sorry what did you ask me?"

Amusement danced in crimson eyes. "I asked if you would like to order any food."

"Yes, I'll have a half order of the chicken fajitas. And that's about it as long as you keep me stocked up on the beer." He smiled, watching Yami write down his order.

Yami left him alone for a while, only stopping by to drop off a new bottle of beer. Yuugi's mood lightened by the third beer. He smirked each time Yami walked by. First with his food, and second when he was carrying a tray. His eyes remained on his darker half. Being close to him took away the anger and pain he felt. It was simply the nature of a yami and hikari.

Finishing his food, Yuugi smirked to himself as Yami returned this time with his check card and slips to fill out. He set them on the table, smiling at Yuugi.

"Thank you for coming in today. You made my night worthwhile. I hope to see you around sometime." He winked, walking away sexily.

Yuugi grabbed the slips of paper leaving Yami a generous tip without notice. He also scribbled his name on the credit card slip, leaving it on the table. Standing up, he stretched, working the kinks out of his back. He walked out in a drunken haste, unaware of the big clue he left Yami.

After his customer left, Yami walked over to the table, picking up the credit card receipt. He felt an odd sense of familiarity towards that man. He ran a hand through his hair, gazing down at the piece of paper. His eyes widened as he took in the tip and then the signature.

"Yuugi Mutou? That was him?"

He couldn't believe it. How hadn't he recognized his own light? Apparently, he had returned and he hadn't looked the same.

"What's he doing back in Domino?"

- - - - - -

TBC…


	2. Nobody Knows

We build, and then we break

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! I really appreciate it. Sorry, for the wait for this update. I have been sick, studying for a Texas Government test, dealing with the loss of a relative, and working crazy hours.

Disclaimer: Hmm? Me actually own Yu-Gi-Oh? XD There isn't a manga or anime of Yami and Yuugi being together so I guess that means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Yuugi's language and alcohol use. He's not a happy little hikari. He has many problems.

Chapter Two

- - - - - - - - - -

Sugoroku sighed, gazing at a closed bedroom door. He stood at the end of the hallway, head shaking in sadness. He hadn't meant to stare at the door for this long. He was worried about Yuugi.

His grandson hadn't spoken to him in days, merely locking himself into his bedroom, working aimlessly on his novel alongside a case of beer. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his once innocent Yuugi. Nothing mattered to him anymore other than his novel and of course, his drinking habit.

Something was irking the hell out of him. He had been sitting in the game shop's backroom, settling the sales for the day barely aware of anything. Yuugi barreled into the house/game shop in a drunken state, muttering profanities under his breath.

Sugoroku turned his head from the backroom, observing Yuugi's drunken moment. He appeared frustrated if not frightened. He tripped over his own feet, somehow managing to get upstairs.

Shaking his head, Sugoroku sighed. That was the last time he had seen Yuugi minus the time he left for more alcohol. Something was definitely up. He hoped that Yuugi's sudden introverted personality wasn't a product of finding his darker half.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jou found himself bored, finding the pleasure of spending an afternoon with his best friend. However, Yuugi wasn't in the mood for an outing. Therefore, now the duo sat in Yuugi's small bedroom, quietly talking over the noise of Yuugi's music.

Jou lay on Yuugi's bed, gazing at his friend with interest. Yuugi sat hunched over laptop at a desk. He typed quickly, pausing every once in a while to partake in the amber liquid of his Bud Light.

Jou simply gazed around the room, finding little differences in Yuugi's current state of living. The room once bright and vibrant of an avid gamer now appeared lifeless and normal. There were no posters on the pale blue walls. The only things in this man's room were his desk, television, bed, and numerous boxes strewn around every space imaginable. Half a case of bottled beer sat idly in a small cooler by Yuugi's bedside table.

Jou didn't understand his friend's sudden taking to alcohol. He knew that he had been a heavy drinker since his arrival in Domino a week previously. Yuugi had built up a tolerance for himself, one that rivaled that of Jou.

Blinking in boredom, Jou turned to his side, pushing bangs from his face. He coughed, gaining his friend's attention.

"Hmm?" Yuugi muttered eyes still on the laptop's screen.

"The hell, Yuge?"

Sighing in defeat, Yuugi hit the save button on his word document and turned his full attention upon his best friend.

"What?"

Jou gestured at Yuugi's appearance and the room itself. "What the hell is up with all this, Yuugi?"

Rolling his eyes, Yuugi threw his empty bottle of beer into a small trashcan.

"I'm tempted to ignore you, Jou. I don't think it's any of your business."

Jou shook his head, rolling his eyes at Yuugi.

"I'm worried about you, Yuugi. You haven't left this room in days." He sat up, eyeing his friend in concern.

"Why is that, Yuugi?"

He sat up, stretching his thin body. Yuugi gazed at his friend with blood-shot indigo eyes. He frowned, speaking softly. "I ran into _him_, Jou."

Jou knew whom Yuugi was mentioning. He hadn't told his friend about that restaurant by accident. He knew of the issues that occurred between the yami and hikari pair. He hoped that the duo would make amends and become happy again.

"You ran into your other half, then?"

The smaller of the two flinched outwardly at the term 'other half.' He wasn't accustomed to the term any longer. Hearing it was similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Jou, please for the love of god, don't call him that."

A flicker of emotion coursed through Yuugi's voice and expressive eyes. It was the first clue that had given Jou some type of information upon Yuugi's anger.

Yami was the key to his friend's sadness.

"What ever ya say, Yuge'." He fidgeted uneasily, gazing at his friend worriedly. "I'm not sure what went down five years ago between you and Yami but I don't wanna see ya depressed Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke. "So you want me go back to California? I can certainly do that! Hell, let's make the world perfect and send away the depressed man back to his hell hole away from the fucking other half of him that rejected him in every possible manner!"

Jou's eyes bugged out at his friend's outburst. Yuugi never raised his voice nor cursed unless he was beyond regally pissed off. He knew that Yami changed his friend's attitude. He knew there was something more than seen to this puzzle.

With a defeated sigh, Jou got up, and waved off Yuugi's defensive stance. He grabbed his coat, dodging a stray empty beer bottle.

"Look, Yuugi, I don't want ya to go back to California. I'm just worried about ya and don't wanna see ya sad. I'm here for you when ya want to talk. But until then, I'm gonna let you calm down. I'm only makin this worse on you."

Jou walked out of Yuugi's bedroom without looking back. All the while, Yuugi fell to his knees, beer bottles at his feet. He stared blankly at the floor, feeling his world fall apart once again. He hated being in this predicament. He hadn't seen it since he left years ago. Now with all his problems back in reality, life would turn to hell as Murphy's Law took form. When something could go wrong, then everything that can will go wrong.

He shook his head, holding his face in his hands.

What the hell would happen next?

- - - - - - - - - -

Yami set an empty tray to the side, gazing at the now closed restaurant. He wiped sweat from his brow, tired from the long night that he endured. Waiting tables wasn't exactly thrilling or fun. Hell, it was a job and he was good at it. That is, he was good at using his looks and seductive nature to woo the crowds no matter male or female. Working in this restaurant wasn't by choice nor was it something he wanted to do any longer.

Working in the restaurant was the only way he kept his mind clear from thoughts of his hikari, Yuugi. Shaking his head, he pulled his glasses away from his tired eyes, placing them in the breast pocket of his shirt.

Another inconvenience of his exhausted life was the glasses. Any impairment that Yuugi suffered, Yami suffered as well. Luckily, the eyes were the only thing he suffered from. He knew there was more to his hikari's bizarre impairments now after their run-in five years after their still unresolved problems.

He ran a hand through his sweaty tricolor hair, eyes closed in exhaustion. Tonight had been taxing for more ways than one. He felt and odd change in his emotions. A ripple of anger and depression coursed through his body, causing his stern attitude to falter slightly. That cost him a few decent tips at the beginning of his shift.

Something was off. He knew this much. He hadn't felt any spike in emotional changes in a long time. Hell, he almost always felt rather indifferent and depressed as usual. However, upon seeing Yuugi everything shot to hell. His carefully constructed mask used while waiting tables and seeing others was cracking at its seams. Yami's façade would fall if he saw his other half again.

He felt a longing tug from his heart upon thinking of his hikari. Yuugi meant everything to him, no matter what they argued about years ago. He missed the man with a fiery passion. Going to god knows where changed his little one in more ways than one.

"What the hell changed Yuugi so much in five years?"

He decided to head home, thinking of the ice-cold beer waiting for him.

Yami shook his head, sadden that this was another impairment he received from Yuugi. He loved Bud Light almost as much as his light.

They were still connected deeply no matter how long they were apart.

- - - - - -

"I promise it won't be that long, Yuugi. I need to get a few things and then I will be back in a bit."

Sugoroku smiled at his obviously hung over grandson, whom was sitting behind the counter of their game shop, eye half-open. His usually indigo eyes were now violet, bloodshot from a night of boozing it up. Yuugi blinked tiredly, eyes magnified from behind a pair of thick square-rimmed glasses. He didn't have the desire to wear contacts this day. Sugoroku gave his grandson a final nod, proceeding to leave the shop. He felt bad for causing his grandson more pain with his hangover. However, it was merely a ploy to get things back in order for his grandson.

Yuugi hadn't left the house in over four days, spending them drinking and working on his 'epic novel.' Which no one other than the man's agent knew about. God only knew what lying open in that word document. Was

Sugoroku shook his head, walking to his car. He only hoped that his grandson would awaken from his crazed stupor and find love for his past. He missed his overly excited over Duel Monster's crazed grandson. This stoic, easily angered version of Yuugi was enough to make him wonder what the hell happened years ago.

After all, there were only two people who fully knew what Yuugi went through during his final days in Domino.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi felt horrible. He had a pounding headache, and his eyes burned like fire. His glasses slid down his nose, making vision blurry for the hung over man. Annoyed, he pushed them onto the bridge of his nose, fingers tapping idly upon a keyboard.

Sometime during the morning, he became bored and ventured back to his room, dragging his laptop with him. His grandfather hadn't banned the laptop from the game shop. He merely wanted Yuugi to watch the store for a while.

Yuugi's eyes left the screen of his novel, finding little interest in the numerous Duel Monster memorabilia that hung from every square inch of the walls and displays. He found nothing but hate for the game. No one believed this of course. How the hell could the king of games hate his supposedly favorite card game?

Ignoring Duel Monsters wasn't easy at first. However, as time passed, Yuugi found it easy to deny any relation with the game. Upon leaving in such haste for California, he took drastic measures in order to change himself in more ways than one.

Losing interest in Duel Monsters was the first ploy. Changing his appearance was the second. After all, how would someone recognize the supposed duel king if he didn't sport his trademark tricolor hair and leather ensemble?

Yawning widely, Yuugi pushed his laptop to the side, hearing the door opening, bell ringing in response.

He turned his eyes upon the door, finding a young girl walking down the aisles, curiously spying cards of many varieties. Rolling his eyes, Yuugi went back to his laptop, turning his attention towards the little girl every once in a while.

-- - - - - - - -

Sugoroku sat in the midst of the infamous Tex-Mex restaurant, gazing at the junk-infested walls.

This was the oldest restaurant in town, still run and owned by the original owners. Sighing softly, the aged Mutou sat back in his booth, finding interest at the moose head mounted on the opposite wall.

A shadow crept forward, distracting his sudden fascination with the moose.

Yami stood regally, arms crossed at the chest. He raised a brow, confusion furrowing in his brows. He blinked behind a thin pair of square-rimmed glasses.

"Grandfather Sugoroku?"

Said man nodded, taking in his grandson's darker half. He merely gazed at the man, finding an odd sense of relief that he hadn't changed as much in appearance as his Yuugi.

"What brings you here to Tori's?" Yami asked, removing his arms from his chest. He blinked thoughtfully.

"I came to see you and ask a few questions."

Ruby eyes glinted behind thick lenses.

"Questions about?" He asked, voice losing its confidence. He knew why Sugoroku was here.

Sugoroku motioned for Yami to sit, eyes vacant of any passing emotion. He gazed at the waiter, speaking softly.

"I'm sure you're aware that Yuugi is back."

A mere nod answered his question as Yami took his seat.

"Yes, I'm aware that he has returned here. Albeit, he isn't my hikari anymore," he paused, finding an angered expression forming upon the other's face. "He isn't my Yuugi anymore, grandfather. I don't understand what happened to cause such a change in five years…"

"What do you mean by that?! You of all people should know why he has changed!"

Yami blinked, raising an angled brow once more. He knew that he and Yuugi weren't a typical light and dark anymore. The separation between them had severed the tight bond they felt towards one another. However, the sense of void he felt was also a part of Yuugi. Even without their loving bond they had once known, both were connected in terms of their lives and their emotions. Whatever affected Yuugi also affected Yami.

"There were a lot of things said, grandfather. Even with Yuugi leaving me, I don't know why he hates me anymore than you do. The answer to your question lies with Yuugi himself. I'm merely a lone soul attempting to regain what was lost. I miss MY hikari, not this sarcastic man who has returned with your grandson's name."

The words stung in more ways than one. Sugoroku had always checked periodically on his grandson's darkness, making sure he was alright. After all, he was a part of Yuugi no matter the circumstances. But to hear the once pharaoh claim that he missed his hikari was another thing entirely. Yami missed the old Yuugi Mutou. He didn't know the hardened brokenhearted Yuugi that had returned to Domino.

"Yami, I believe you have given me enough to think about for a bit. I would like to leave you with a few things to think over. Yuugi can't become the same person he once was, not unless there is progress towards the root of Yuugi's hatred. Your hikari isn't coming back anytime soon."

With that said, the aged man got up and walked out of the restaurant, leaving a dumbstruck Yami.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir, do you have a Dark Magician Girl card?"

Yuugi looked up from his laptop, raising a brow at the small girl who walked into the store earlier. A set of cerulean blue eyes sparkled, gazing at him with such curiosity and innocence that it made him queasy.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a Dark Magician Girl card, sir?"

Yuugi blinked, brows furrowed in thought. He got up and walked towards the card display on the other side of the register.

"Yes, I believe we do, young lady. Are you making a spell caster deck?"

Yuugi's eyes bugged out as he felt his old sense of self-slip from its own accord. He smiled despite this, gazing at the small blonde-haired girl.

"No, I'm makin' a deck like my idol Yuugi Mutou's!" She exclaimed, smiling widely, revealing two missing teeth.

His heart skipped a beat. Hearing a little girl talk about him as an idol made his whole hatred disappear. He felt his heart melt as he smiled at her slightly, holding out the Dark Magician Girl for the little girl.

"You're a fan of Yuugi eh?"

She nodded vigorously, holding the card within her small hands.

"Yes! He's my favorite duelist! I miss him so much! He just disappeared a few years ago… That's what my momma said." She set the card back down onto the counter, cocking her head to the side cutely. "My momma was a friend of his, a long time ago."

Before Yuugi was able to process this statement further, the door opened again, bell tinkling in toll. A tall leggy blonde-haired woman walked into the store, violet eyes wide with relief. She stepped towards the small girl at the counter.

"Emma! There you are! You had me so worried! I told you to stay by my side.." She picked up the little girl and hugged her tightly.

Emma pulled back slightly, nose scrunched up. She frowned. "I'm sorry Mamma! But I found the Dark Magician Girl card here!"

Violet eyes fell upon the card laying on the counter then to Yuugi. She set her daughter onto her feet. She smiled, ruffling the girl's blonde locks.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's intrusion. I'm sure she was quite a handful for you."

Yuugi felt realization strike as he recognized the woman in front of him. He hadn't seen her in years. Hell, he hadn't seen her since the end of the whole Doom organization.

Surprised he walked from behind the counter, taking a quick look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He spoke quietly, earning an odd look from little Emma.

"Its' alright, she wasn't any trouble at all." He paused, taking a moment to speak further. "Mai Valentine?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of her name, she eyed Yuugi skeptically, wondering who the hell he was.

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't recognize your own friend? After all, I've dueled you a few times and have saved your life on more than one occasion."

With that said, he crossed his arms at his chest, gazing at his once friend with a blank expression.

The gears in her mind must have clicked together and put the pieces into perspective. Her eyes widened as she smiled, almost shocked.

"Yuugi?!"

"The one and only."

Yuugi grinned, hugging his friend as she stepped forward, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Although, his attention was diverted as the game shop door opened once again, bell tinkling in unison. A pair of ruby eyes watched Yuugi partake in the embrace, sadness evident in the person's face.

Yuugi pulled away from Mai, finding those fury ruby eyes burning holes into his small form.

He gulped, finding none other than his darkness standing to the side, brows narrowed in annoyance.

"Yami…"

* * *

TBC…


	3. Disturbia

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Three

- - - - - - - - -

Emma blinked confusedly at her mother, Yuugi and now Yami. She raised a brow and smiled at Yami running up to him in amazement. She wrapped her small arms around his legs, squealing in delight.

"Yuugi! Look Momma! It's Yuugi!"

Yami could only stand there confused and slightly irritated with the small girl who hugged his legs. He cleared his throat, gazing into the little girl's large innocent eyes.

"I'm not Yuugi."

Emma cocked her head to the side, gazing at him with a perplexed expression. Seconds later, her face scrunched up in an adorable pout as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are you look just like him. I have posters of you in my room."

Yami continued to shake his head, casting a pleading look towards Mai and the silent Yuugi.

Mai walked forward, bending down to her daughter's level, running a finger through her long blonde hair.

"Sweetheart, that isn't Yuugi." She pulled Emma from Yami and took her towards Yuugi. She gestured towards the smaller male and spoke softly.

"Emma, this is Yuugi Mutou, world champion of Duel Monsters."

"No it isn't!" She pointed at Yami, fidgeting in her mother's grasp. "That's Yuugi!"

Yami blinked once more, shaking his head at the little girl. "No, my name isn't Yuugi." He extended a hand towards Emma, raising a brow as he introduced himself. "My name is Yami."

Emma ignored the offered hand, tears springing from her large, innocent eyes. She began to cry fitfully. Mai sighed, leaning her daughter's head against her shoulder as she apologized to Yuugi and Yami both.

"I'm sorry about this, she's just a big fan of you, Yuugi and uh… I guess now Yami." She turned to leave with her daughter in tow, only to have Yuugi halt her in mid-step.

He walked towards Mai, holding out the Dark Magician Girl card, smiling despite his fear of Yami being present.

"Here, you forgot her Dark Magician Girl card."

"How much do you want for it, Yuugi?"

It was his turn to shake his head. He smiled, giving Mai the card.

"No charge. Consider it a gift for my biggest fan." He said, gesturing towards the crying Emma.

She gave her thanks, leaving the game shop moments later, leaving the yami and hikari alone.

Yuugi shuffled away from Yami, tension filling the small area of the game shop. He returned to his spot behind the counter, hoping that his darkness would leave without a word. However, it was not going to be that easy.

Yami sighed heavily, stepping up towards the counter. He raised a brow from beneath his glasses. He crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting a word from Yuugi.

Yuugi attempted to ignore him, barely able to as their bond began to tug deep within his chest, reminding him that they were near one another.

The darkness must have felt it too as he placed a hand on the display case, gazing at his hikari with a sad smile.

"Hikari, after all this time, you don't have the decency to speak with your other half?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. It didn't help that his head was pounding or the huge writer's block that he was suffering from. The added annoyance of his other self's words brought out what little fight he held now.

"Don't call me your hikari. I'm not your light nor will I ever address you as my other half EVER again." His heart ached at the words falling from his mouth. He knew how wrong this was.

Yami merely flinched once, nodding his head. He uncrossed his arms, resting them onto his thin hips. He spoke softly, hoping to placate Yuugi for the moment.

"Alright, if that is how it suits you, Yuugi." He paused, eyes tired and half-lidded as he continued. "How are you still mad at me after all these years? I figured you had moved on with your life and would have forgiven me by now."

At these words, Yuugi slammed the top of his laptop down, eyes blazing in fury. He felt his heart ache once more as anger took form, leaving all other emotions in hell.

"Oh I've moved on, Yami. I've had relationships, hell I've been engaged at one point! I haven't felt the same since I left Domino five years ago. I haven't been myself since then either." He gestured towards his altered appearance. "You rejected me, which in turn means that you don't have a right to call me your damned hikari! Get out of here!" Tears streamed down his pale, sunken face as he grabbed his laptop, trudging into the adjoined house, leaving Yami alone.

The darkness merely stood there, almost in tears himself. He didn't realize that Yuugi had been so heart broken. Hell, to know that his other half had been in other relationships even engaged? His jealousy flared as he fought an onslaught of tears. Struggling with his emotions wasn't easy. After all, he couldn't stand seeing Yuugi upset.

Silently he walked out of the game shop, dead set on figuring out what he needed to do in order to gain his hikari back.

- - - - - - - -

Jou sighed, walking along side Sugoroku. He held a few bags for the aged man. They had run into each other not long after Yuugi was forced into the game shop. Both men took it upon themselves to discuss their thoughts upon Yuugi's current state.

Jou shifted the bags in his arms, eyes narrowed in deep thought. Sugoroku noticed this, pausing a moment or so to walk into the game shop.

"What happened with him this morning, Jou?"

The blond blinked, losing his train of thought. He gazed down at Yuugi's grandfather, sighing heavily.

"He got mad at me because I told him he needed to talk to his other half. He got all defensive an kicked me out."

The elder man nodded eyes vacant for the moment. He scratched behind his ear, groaning.

"He can't get over the way Yami rejected him all those years ago. That is all this is, Jou. He turns to other methods of dealing with his problems as you've seen with his constant drinking and this novel of his."

There was more to it than that, Sugoroku knew. He didn't want to upset Jou further with his thoughts. He knew that Yuugi was losing his sanity every day. The separation between a light and darkness wasn't normal. The sanity between the two would become severed if they were ever away from the other longer than necessary.

Opening the door to the shop, he shook his head and hoped that everything would work out in the end. After all, Yuugi was his only relative left. He didn't want to lose his grandson to insanity that was easily fixable.

Jou broke the older man's reverie with a disgruntled sigh. He walked in after the man, setting the groceries on the counter.

The game shop was empty, closed down despite the usual hours of operation. Jou found this fishy as he gazed around the shop, finding little information to process. He turned his attention towards Sugoroku.

"Gramps, what do ya think happened to Yuge'?"

The elder man groaned as he walked into the adjoined house, gazing at the conditions surrounding the area. He held up an empty beer bottle shaking his head as he turned towards the blond.

"I think he decided to nurse his hangover and start working on that crazed novel again," he replied, showing the blond the empty beer bottle. This wasn't normal for Yuugi's behavior. All he asked him to do was watch the shop until he returned. Now, he returned and apparently, he hadn't worked that long after all.

"Jou, this isn't normal for Yuugi. I don't feel as if I know him anymore…"

The blond nodded, setting a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. He took the bottle from him and threw it in the nearby trashcan.

"I'm gonna find out what happened, gramps. I'll get to the bottom of things right here and now."

He marched up the stairs, eyes narrowed. He was going to finish this here and now. He would change Yuugi's attitude if it were the last thing he did.

- - - - - - - - -

Yuugi typed away furiously on his laptop, music blaring into his ears. He had been receiving phone calls for the past few hours from his friends back in California and didn't wish to deal with them at the time. Also feeling bitter about his words with his other half, he decided to invest in another round of beer and music in order to get his creative juices flowing.

However, even with the alcohol buzzing through his system and the music blaring through his ears, he couldn't distract himself from the painful ache deep within his chest.

He pulled away from his laptop, eyes closed in agitation. His heart ached badly with the separation from his other half. Even as stubborn as he is, he wouldn't admit how much he missed Yami. No matter the pain or the rejection he faced, there wasn't anything that the dark side could do in order to gain his trust again.

Sighing, Yuugi ran a hand through his disheveled hair, eyes still closed behind his glasses. He needed to rethink things. There were many issues with his sanity that needed dealing. After his departure five years ago, he had grown and matured in many ways.

Not long after he left in such a haste, he had taken to finding methods of forgetting his life in Domino. He took this to the extreme. It started with a bout of depression and insanity that caused him to get his appearance altered to a T. He wanted nothing to do with Yami or anyone else in his life.

From chopping off his infamous tricolor hair to dying it, black. Yuugi defined himself as another person while living away from home. He was no longer Duel Monster's second best player. He became a studious student of English and a womanizer. His life wasn't thrilling other than the nights spent out drinking and meeting random women or men.

He knew that with his return to Domino that his life was changing once again. Everyone expected him to be the same Yuugi Mutou from years ago. Yet, he wasn't the same person as five years prior. He wasn't a whole person. If anything, he was hollow and depressed. Life meant little without being complete. He wanted the one thing he couldn't have.

He wanted Yami.

Yuugi felt a twinge of regret for the way he spoke to his darkness not long ago. The man startled him with his sudden appearance. He wasn't sure why he suddenly returned in his life. Hell, for all Yami knew, he was still living happily in California.

Shaking his head once more, Yuugi turned his Zune's volume level up a notch and sunk himself into the world of his romance novel. Leaving reality was the easiest and most pleasant escape he would endure.

- - - - - - -

Jou banged on Yuugi's bedroom door countless times. His fists were becoming sore after the five thousandth time they came in contact with the barrier.

'What the hell is he doing in there?' Jou thought, annoyed with his friend's silent treatment.

'He's probably passed out on his bed with the door locked.'

Once more, he pounded onto the door, surprised to find that it opened on its own accord.

Blinking in astonishment, Jou gazed into the room, finding Yuugi standing by the door, eyes hidden behind his glasses and black bangs.

Curiously, he stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Yuge'?"

The man nodded in response, motioning for the blond to enter his sanctuary. He turned without a word, returning to the confines of his room.

Jou entered cautiously, finding himself sitting at his usual space on the bed. Making himself comfortable, he gazed at his friend expectantly.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Yuugi glanced up from his spot at his desk, nodding slightly.

"Jou, I've been thinking long and hard since the moment I forced you out of my room earlier today. I've come to realize that I'm not the same person I used to be." Yuugi managed to speak, voice choking on hoarseness.

The blond cocked his head to the side, confused at his friend's words.

"What do you mean, Yuge'?"

The exhausted man sighed heavily, turning away from his laptop once again. He took off his glasses, revealing bloodshot amethyst eyes.

"I'm not the same Yuugi anymore." He gestured towards his eyes, smiling sadly. "My eyes no longer hold any form of happiness. I don't look forward to my days any longer. The only things I can look forward to are Bud Light and this damned novel." He crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate Duel Monsters, friendship, and Yami!"

Jou merely gazed at his friend, nodding fearfully at the teen's acknowledgements. He knew that Yuugi wasn't the same version of himself they had seen in years. Their Yuugi no longer existed. There was only this hardened Yuugi with an addiction to alcohol and writing a crazed romance novel.

"Yuugi, I'm not asking you to change. I know that you've grown up and suffer from problems with Yami. I just want to see ya happy. I haven't seen you in over five years. You barely talk to me anymore. I miss my best friend."

Amethyst eyes closed, tears threatening to fall. Yuugi was losing everything once again. He couldn't handle losing his darkness in the past and wasn't able to openly speak of his pain with anyone other than his grandfather. Now, he felt pain coursing through his small body. The mere thought of his own best friend asking for his happiness wasn't much. All Yuugi wanted to do was smile and fake his happiness just as he had in his final year of high school.

"Jou, I'm losing touch with reality. The longer I'm away from Yami the closer I am to falling into the darkness of my now dark soul. I can't become me unless he is with me again."

"What do you mean, Yuugi? I thought you didn't want to see him."

Yuugi frowned, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a mix of many things Jou. I didn't want to leave Yami five years ago. He left me." He paused, choking back a cry. "Yami rejected me when I told him how I felt about him and told me to go off to California for college. He figured I needed the space and the chance to find someone who ACTUALLY liked me."

Before Jou was able to speak, Yuugi's resolve crumbled in its defenses. The pain bottled up in his fragile mind and body fell as the dam released the waterworks. Everything fell into place for Jou.

He didn't speak as he pulled Yuugi into a brotherly hug, hushing his friend's crying. He let Yuugi go as the teen wiped at his face furiously, a blush marring his face.

"I'm sorry Jou… I shouldn't have lost it like that… I just… I never stopped…."

"It's alright, Yuugi. I had a feeling that he did something to make you miserable, but now. Now, I have a reason and way to make things right for you again."

The blond stood up, holding his thumb in the air as he spoke softly. "I will do all I can to get you and Yami back in good graces, Yuugi. You have my word on that."

Yuugi smiled despite his tears, gazing at his friend fondly.

"Thanks, Jou. Nevertheless, I don't think it will be simple. I'll figure out a way to handle this."

"No! You're my best friend and I'm going to make things right!"

Yuugi didn't try to reason with his friend. He was just as stubborn as Yuugi. Both men were set in their own ways. Neither would give up if they were arguing even with fence posts.

Jou nodded to Yuugi saying that he was going to see Seto about getting some information or something along those lines. Even though he knew, it was merely an excuse to see his beloved 'Money Bags.'

Jou walked down the stairs, grinning ear-to-ear. Sugoroku raised a brow at the happy man, curious as to his sudden happiness.

"Jou, what's going on?"

"I talked to Yuugi and found out some of his issues. I think I can help him out."

Sugoroku blinked as Jou walked out of the game shop, head held up high. He knew what the man was referring to but didn't wish to interfere further.

Shaking his head, he returned to stocking his shop, a smile taking form on his aging face.

At least Yuugi would be smiling soon.

- - - - - -

To be continued...


	4. Sugar Rush

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating is now M due to alcohol usage, language and other reasons for future chapters.

Chapter 4

-- - - - -

Jou hadn't thought too closely on his plans towards reuniting Yuugi and Yami before either of them went insane. He had a basic idea of what he wanted to do, but wasn't completely sure how to make it work.

Well, scratch that. He knew there wasn't much needed in order to get Yuugi or Yami to compile with his idea. All he needed to do is get a lot of beer, lie to Yuugi and Yami and make sure they showed up at the same place at the same time without any means of freedom from one another. Sadly, it would also cause them to confide their anger and sadness towards one another. Something that Yami didn't do often was express his feelings to anyone. Yuugi had always been the listener in their bond, taking in his other's problems and expressing methods to cope or deal with issues. However, Yami hadn't had his outlet in over five years. It was a wonder that he hadn't forced anyone into a dark game in years.

Jou sighed heavily, running his hands through his unruly blond hair. He was at a complete loss over Yuugi's predicament. He needed to get a hold of Yami and find out everything that happened between them in the past.

Laying on his side, Jou lazily dialed his best friend's darker side, allowing it to ring for a few moments. After around thirteen rings, Jou felt his annoyance grow heavily. It wasn't normal for Yami's phone to ring this long. However, moments later a hoarse voice answered, annoyed.

"What the hell do you want, mutt? Is your master not around to keep you tied up?"

Jou fought the urge to punch his fist through Seto's wall. He knew that his lover would castrate him for breaking his precious paper-thin walls. The person on the phone annoyed him more than anything after all; it was a surprise that he would answer a phone that Yami owned.

"Fuck off, Thief. I need to talk to Yami."

A chuckle echoed through the line as Akefia's sinister voice replied. "His fucking majesty isn't here. He went out in hopes of getting drunk."

"Damn! I wanted to talk to him about Yuugi."

The mentioning of Yuugi triggered something in the thief's voice. It seemed as if he was curious.

"What about the midget?"

Ignoring the midget comment, Jou yawned suddenly. "Yuugi's in town again and he hates Yami. I don't know what happened to them that long ago. I just really need to talk to Yami's stupid ass."

Akefia took a moment to think through Jou's jumbled mess of a response, He was excited and surprised at Yuugi's return. He hadn't seen Yuugi in a bit and curiously wondered what happened to him. Why return to where your other half was unless they wanted to meet with one another. He shook his head returning to the phone call.

"I'm sure the pharaoh would appreciate your nickname for him. Nevertheless, I don't know when he's going to be back. He left his cell phone here and threatened my life if I answered it."

"But you did answer it, idiot."

"That I did. I don't care what that damn pharaoh says, I just pay half of the rent here, and that doesn't include listening to him."

Jou couldn't help the roll of his eyes. Akefia annoyed the hell out of him and everyone.

"Whatever, Akefia." Can you tell him to call me back?"

"Nope, I got plans, Mutt. I'm going out."

Before Jou was able to respond, the phone line went dead.

He threw his phone down, angered and at a loss of what to do. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in deep thought.

It was back to the drawing board.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi found himself at a loss for his storyline. He hadn't been able to write in a while. He leaned against his desk, annoyed as hell.

Returning to Domino had added stress to his life that left his creativity in the dust. Stress and creativity do not mix at all. He wondered if there was a need for another round of beer. That was the only thing he was able to use for a distraction needed to write his novel.

However, tonight the alcohol wasn't working and his heart ached heavily. Ever since he had thought about it and had confided his problems with Jou, the pain grew. His sanity continued to slip by with each passing second. Nothing was working with him today. He felt tempted to go out but didn't want to be alone.

Moments later, the familiar tune of his cell phone jostled him from his reverie. Curiously, he picked up the phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, midget. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're back in town."

Yuugi blinked a few moments, taking in the voice of his friend.

"You know I didn't want to come back but with grandpa's health and all I need to stay here." He paused, sitting on his bed. "So what's up, Akefia?"

The deep voice on the other end of the line became light hearted and laughed. "I was wondering what you thought about having a few drinks tonight?"

"I'm in. You don't have to twist my arm to persuade me, Akefia."

"Meet you at Tori's Tex-Mex in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." With that, Yuugi hung up the phone, grinning happily. He finally had a distraction to take away his pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Music played throughout the restaurant, a mix of oldies and light pop rock tunes echoing through the small establishment. It wasn't busy granted it was a Saturday night and there was basketball on television.

Ryou sighed, cleaning a few glasses behind the bar. He leaned against the counter, conversing with one of his few friends left in town.

"Yami, what's going on? I know something is wrong." He set his glass and towel aside, gazing at his spiky-haired friend with worry.

Yami sighed heavily, tapping his fingers against the bar top. He gazed at his friend through his glasses, a frown marring his features.

"Yuugi's back in town."

Brown eyes widened a bit. "Oh yeah? Have you told him yet?"

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes for the moment. "No, I haven't had the chance to. You know how stubborn Yuugi is. We aren't on the best of terms… I guess you could say."

Ryou nodded silently, turning his attention towards a few colorful bottles of liquors. "Hmm, I'm not surprised, Yami." He started pouring different bottles of liquor into shaker, mixing them all together and pouring them into a glass. "I've talked to Yuugi a few times in the past few years. From what's going on in his head, I can see why you both aren't on the best of terms."

Ryou gave the drink to a waiter, turning his attention to Yami once more. Yami lifted his head up from his arms, sighing heavily. "What has he told you, Ryou? I need to know what is bothering my hikari."

The white-haired man smirked a little, settling his arms against the counter. "Yami, I don't think it's something I should speak of. Yuugi will tell you when he wants to."

The crimson-eyed man sighed, raising a brow at his friend. "I won't interrogate you further, Ryou. Can you make me a drink before I have to go home and deal with Akefia?"

"Alright, but no one than four. You know the regulations the boss has put on his employees."

Yami snorted a bit, fighting the urge to laugh. It was his own doing for this rule. It had been a year or two ago when he had a bad relapse from his and Yuugi's separation. It was around the time Yuugi started drinking excessively just as he had.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Ryou. I should know it was my own damn fault." He pulled his glasses off, cleaning the lenses with the hem of his black t-shirt.

Ryou laughed at his friend, grabbing a glass from the rack above him. "Alright, what can I get ya?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't care as long as it's strong and isn't some bitch drink."

Ryou nodded, holding back a grin as he pulled out a bottle of tequila, filling a shot glass for his distraught friend.

Upon seeing the drink, Yami gulped slightly. He didn't do well with tequila. The alcohol content of his fucked with his mind in a mere shot or more. He became angry and easily taunted. Raising a brow at his roommate's light, he visibly paled.

"Are you kidding me with this, Ryou? You know what type of havoc could rise with that shit in my system?"

Smirking at his friend, Ryou set a lime and the shot next to his friend, shrugging lightly.

"Well, I figured you would need it. Kura' just text me and said that he and Yuugi were on their way here."

When he heard Yuugi's name in the same sentence with Akefia, the pharaoh's eyes were wide as saucers. His natural protectiveness for Yuugi kicked in as he growled, natural possessiveness overriding his protective nature towards Yuugi.

"What the hell is MY hikari doing with your thief?"

Ryou motioned for Yami to take the shot, offering to explain in return. The once pharaoh shook his head, awaiting the thief's light to respond.

"Yami, you and Bakura, I mean Akefia really need to get over this rivalry you both have. You both dated for a while after Yuugi left and then it ended. I mean, can't you both find neutral grounds to make peace?"

"I don't have a problem with Akefia necessarily otherwise I wouldn't live with him. I don't like the fact that he's taking my hikari out to a bar."

Ryou shook his head, hair moving as he did so. "Well, I suggest that you take your shot because they're walking in the door right now."

His brows knitted in confusion as he watched Akefia aka Bakura walk into the bar, holding the door open for Yuugi. They both laughed at something obviously amusing. Quickly he grabbed the shot glass, taking the strong shot in one hit. He dropped the glass onto the counter with a heavy thud face contorted in agony.

"Here, suck on the lime; it will help with the aftertaste." Ryou suggested, motioning towards the fruit.

"Fine."

Yami took the lime and sucked on it for a moment, tossing it into his shot glass. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing Yuugi. Alternatively, more so as to what Yuugi was wearing. The hikari of the pharaoh stood in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black v-neck shirt and black leather boots. He seemed so indifferent minus the fact that his hair remained an unassuming black, cropped to the roots. However, his eyes held the same pair of glasses that Yami himself wore, dull amethyst eyes peering through the thick lenses.

He managed to keep his cool, gazing at his light and his roommate sitting next to him.

Akefia smirked at Yami, rolling his eyes. He motioned towards Yuugi, showing that it wasn't his idea to come there.

Yami merely rolled his eyes as Ryou walked over to Yuugi and Akefia.

"Akefia!" Ryou smiled at his darkness, earning a glare and witty hello. He then turned his attention upon Yuugi, smiling. "Yuugi! I've missed you so much! It's great to have you back in Domino after…. Uh… how many years has it been?"

"It's been five years, Ryou." Yuugi muttered darkly. He hadn't realized that Yami was there until after he sat down. His heart tugged towards his left where the darkness of his soul sat, staring intently at his still form.

"Oh, wow… Five years… So uh… Can I get you anything to drink?"

Yuugi looked at his hands, never looking up once towards Ryou. He sighed heavily speaking softly. "I'll have a pineapple upside down."

Nodding towards the dark-haired man, Ryou set out to make the mixed drink with a smile on his lips.

All the while, Akefia couldn't keep his grin off his face. He started laughing a bit, hitting Yuugi on the arm playfully.

"Bitch drinks, Yuugi? What the fuck happened to the crazy drunk pole dancing version of you I saw last year at your twenty-second birthday party?"

Yuugi blushed a bit, nudging his friend in the side, showing little remorse for his action.

"I need something to calm my nerves and get me buzzed faster, dumb ass." Yuugi mumbled taking the glass into his hand moments after Ryou made it.

"Leave him alone, Akefia. Let him drink what he wants."

Akefia smirked, drinking from his Shiner Bock. "Whatever, landlord. I merely brought him out to get that stick out of his ass so he can have some fun tonight."

"Stop calling me landlord! We don't share a body anymore!"

Akefia ignored him and drank his own beer without another word. Yuugi merely ignored everyone as he started downing his drinks one by one.

Yami just stared at them, confused and jealous. He wanted to keep taking shots and get a bit of his backbone in order to speak with Yuugi.

"Ryou, I want a Bud Light now!" Yuugi exclaimed, red flush from all the alcohol in his system.

Nodding once, the bartender laid down a bottle in front of Yuugi, turning his attention to Yami.

"Anything else, Yami? I'll allow more than four considering…" He motioned towards Yuugi and Akefia.

"Yeah, I'll take a shot of sex with an alligator."

Yuugi raised a brow at his other half, gazing drunkenly at him.

"Since when the hell did you like shots like that?"

Crimson eyes widened a bit, finding amethyst eyes landing upon him. His brows knitted in confusion as to how or why Yuugi simply gazed at him almost stupidly.

"Since I started drinking like you do, Yuugi." He retorted, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

However, the conversation wasn't going to end any time soon.

"Nice one coming from a heartbreaker."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you implying, Yuugi?"

The man didn't seem jostled at all by his other's deep voice. He simply rolled his shoulders, replying quickly in clipped tone.

"You heard me, Yami. You're a fucking heart breaker!" He paused, as tears started to roll down his face. "You broke my heart five years ago."

Yami didn't know what to say. He got off his barstool, standing face-to-face with his hikari, their eyes meeting each other's. "What are talking about Yuugi? I never rejected you. You left me. I haven't stopped loving you since you left."

Yuugi didn't say anything; he merely sat there, eyes wide in his alcohol-induced state. He didn't make a move as the pharaoh leaned forward, wrapping an arm around Yuugi's thin waist, drawing the man into a desperate kiss.

Yami licked softly at Yuugi's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. He didn't receive access at first, finding that the younger of the two wasn't registering the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, but found himself pushed back into the kiss by Yuugi's own grasp. Yuugi's tongue plunged into the depths of Yami's dark cavernous mouth, searching through every crevice in search of his other's tongue.

Once found, the tongues molded around one another, fighting in a battle of never ending dominance. Neither would give up, as they were the king of games. However, the need to breathe soon set in as Yami pulled away, gazing at Yuugi.

The pharaoh's hikari blinked a little, his lips rosy red from their kiss. His eyes widened as reality set in. He shook a bit, feeling scared as everything fell into place, reality of the situation falling in place.

Yuugi threw down a fifty-dollar bill, running out of the restaurant in flash. He didn't know what to think.

- - - - - - -

To be continued…

Sorry if I confused anyone with some of the alcoholic drink names. I work in a restaurant and had the luck of finding out about these bizarre named drinks and trying them as well.

In addition, Bakura will be known as Akefia since I'm not fond of calling him Bakura.


	5. Sure Thing Falling

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, the show wouldn't be just about the card games there would be some sheet action between Yuugi and Yami.

Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the beginning of what ya'll have been waiting for!

Chapter Five

- - - - - - - - -

Yuugi ran out of the restaurant in a blur, ignoring everything around him. His senses were dulled by the warmth sensation from the alcohol he consumed. He had fought with his emotions and knowledge of what was right and wrong. Forgiving Yami for what he had done five years before was wrong. Kissing the damned man was wrong but felt oh so right.

He hadn't driven there which was a plus. He could make it home and dodge Yami if the man decided to stalk him. His body pulsed with the effects of adrenaline and alcohol. He didn't know what had overcome his senses with Yami next to him. The man radiated lust and sexiness. He knew this after years of knowing him and sharing a body.

However, there were many things that made him different from the man who hated him. He wasn't the same Yuugi Mutou anymore. Having just celebrating his twenty-third birthday, he hoped to have become even less like his former self. Yet, there were the undeniable feelings he still held for certain things that made him just like his teenaged self.

Duel Monsters held little interest anymore just as games held little interest to him at all. Anything that reminded him of Yami had to go once he left for California. In a crazed haze of depression and anger, he chopped off his trademark locks of spiky tricolor hair and dyed it the unassuming black. It helped keep crowds from him, wishing to have an autograph or to take pictures. Hi sanity began to slip even more as the years passed. He turned to alcohol in order to dull his pain and had even taken to having random flings with people from his college just to keep busy. Losing his virtue wasn't easy. He felt guilty for doing it in a random act with a girl from his college during a drunken time spent partying.

Yuugi shook his head, tears fighting to fall down his small face. He ran a hand through his hair, continuing his trek to the game shop.

He missed his life the way it had been. Losing Yami had been the worst experience his heart had ever suffered. Even though the whole ordeal with Yami was partially Yuugi's fault, it seemed that neither of them could handle a relationship.

- - - - - -

Yami ran out of the building, running at a blinding speed despite his drunken state. He attempted to trace the path that Yuugi headed down. He wanted some answers to why the man had run from such a breathtaking kiss.

He had initiated the kiss between them only seconds after Yuugi's glazed over expression. The man apparently believed that he hated him. It wasn't true at all. The past was the past and he wished that Yuugi would let go and move forward. Both of them had made their fair share of mistakes. Hell, he knew he had. Dating Akefia wasn't the best decision he had made. He shuddered at the thought, turning his mind towards the location of Yuugi.

Sighing heavily, he started running down the sidewalks, gazing down at random passersby. He attempted to seek out the small form of his partner, finding himself at a loss.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you?" He muttered to himself, continuing his trek down the street. Moments later, he came to a halt finding him outside of the game shop, spying the annoyed form of Yuugi.

He stepped forward, finding Yuugi sitting on the curb, gazing at the streetlights. The man had his knees drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He appeared at ease, simply enjoying the warmth of the summer night.

Yami's shadow cast over Yuugi's line of vision, signaling the presence of his darkness.

"Why are you here?" Yuugi asked, pulling his glasses off carefully. He cleaned the lenses with the hem of his shirt, never meeting the once pharaoh's gaze.

Yami didn't like this. He stepped in front of his light and raised a brow in question.

"Why did you run away?"

Yuugi placed his glasses in his shirt pocket, taking in a breath as he spoke softly in a controlled voice.

"Because, nothing can change or happen between us, Yami. We're not the same people we used to be." I know that things are forever screwed up between us."

A frown crossed Yami's features as he replied, "Yuugi… What do you mean that things are screwed up between us? We can mend the problems…."

The smaller of the two shook his head, fighting tears as he held a hand to his heart. "I can't take much more, Yami. I feel my sanity slipping everyday. I've lost the will to do anything anymore. It's my fault that you hate me, I know it."

Crimson eyes gazed down at the petite man, concern flooding through the narrowed vision of the darkness.

"Yuugi…You're the one who left me… You're the one who decided to go off to college in California. I didn't' argue it anymore because I knew you needed the chance to broaden your horizons alone."

"You don't know anything at all do you?"

Hurt flashed across the once pharaoh's face. "What the hell do you mean, by that?"

Yuugi stood defiantly, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at his other half, screaming his lungs out. "You are the one who wanted to move out in the first place. You wanted to do your own things and make a life for yourself in the twenty-first century. I let you do that… despite how much it hurt…. I figured you wanted to stay here and enjoy life…. I thought you cared about us…."

Yami didn't speak for a moment. He started seeing the realization of Yuugi's thoughts of the past five years unraveling before his very eyes. He had won the ceremonial duel five years between himself and Yuugi, allowing him the chance to relive his life in Domino with Yuugi and his friends. He fought his hardest in order to win. He wanted to stay with his light.

"What are you saying, Yuugi? Are you implying that I didn't care about you?"

Yuugi growled under his breath and nodded, fighting off an onslaught of tears. "Yes! For the love of all that's holy! That is exactly what this is about! You left me, and openly rejected me when I told you how I felt about you!"

Yuugi stalked off towards the front door of the game shop, banging on the door. He had forgotten his key and didn't have his cell phone either. Annoyed he continued to bang on it hoping that his grandfather would open it soon.

Yami stood and observed Yuugi's scene, rolling his eyes, taking out his own set of keys. He walked up behind Yuugi and gently pushed him aside, inserting the key into the lock.

Moments later, the door swung open, allowing entrance for Yuugi.

However, the man found himself confused and angered by Yami's intrusion. "You have a key to my home?!"

The man nodded in response, placing the keys back into his pocket. "Yes, it's the same key you gave me when I moved out. You told me I was always welcome whenever I wanted. Grandpa allowed the same notion for me. He cares about me just as much as he does you since we're two halves of one soul…"

"Whatever…" Yuugi took hold of the doorknob, gripping it tightly. His anger would burst soon if the dark half of his soul didn't leave.

"If you truly knew, Yuugi… I left only because I heard you were going to abandon me in the first place for college in California. I figured parting ways early wouldn't make it SO hard for you to leave in the first place. Rejection works two ways, little one. If only you knew why I rejected you in the first place…"

With that said, he turned and started to walk off, turning towards Yuugi once more.

"It takes two to start a relationship and one to mend a broken heart."

He walked off, leaving Yuugi alone to take in the final statement.

Yuugi grunted as tears began to fall down his face, anger and sadness mixing together as he walked into the game shop, slamming the door shut instantly.

There was much more to their issues than this, yet he wasn't ready himself to deal with the consequences.

"I need some beer."

He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, finding beer easily. He frowned a bit upon seeing a different brand of the amber liquid. Shrugging, he took a few bottles of Miller Lite upstairs with a mission set in place.

Maybe he could work on his novel and drink away the pain he currently felt. After all, the one person whom he loved had just openly rejected him once again.

- - - - - - - - -

Sunlight poured into the window of a bedroom, causing Akefia to growl. He shielded his eyes from the beaming rays of light, his hair falling into his face.

"Damn it, get it sun!" He swatted at it in his hung over state. He hadn't gotten much sleep due to the night he had with his "land lord."

Ryou stirred next to him, rolling his eyes at the elder man. "What the hell, Ake'? Why are you bitching this early in the morning?" The white-haired man sat up, stretching his arm and back, yawning.

Akefia glared at his lover, twitching slightly at the nickname. He also stretched the kinks out of his body. He growled, yawning in reaction to the younger.

"Don't call me that."

Ryou didn't take this well, he pouted and hit the man in the shoulder. "If you call me your land lord and fucking rabbit… Then you are Ake' get used to it."

The light of the king of thieves had grown some backbone since the past couple of years. Dealing with Akefia meant that there were a lot of thefts and drunken problems. He dealt well with the man once he put him in his place. It seemed that Yuugi had also lightened up the former thief. The duo had hung out in secret once the pharaoh's light decided to move out and attend college in California. Although he couldn't fathom a reason to see what Yuugi saw in the man's friendship, he figured it had to do with revenge against Yami.

Pulling himself out of the bed, Ryou pulled on some clothes and headed out of the room in search of coffee. He and Akefia functioned only after having a ton of caffeine. Stepping into the living room, Ryou found himself only moments away from stepping over a passed out, Yami.

Carefully, he stepped over him, walking into the kitchen. He began to brew some coffee, thinking about what had happened last night. Ryou felt badly for Yami. He had seen the pain that the man went through whenever Yuugi left. He hadn't ever seen the former pharaoh lose control and start binge drinking in his life. Hell, he hadn't ever seen someone who could outdo Akefia on drinking.

Sighing lightly, the thief's light noticed a twitch of crimson eyes. He raised a brow at Yami, concerned.

"Are you alright, Yami?"

The former pharaoh groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position. He ran a hand down the back of his neck, massaging his aching muscles. He shook his head at the younger man's question, groaning as sunlight poured into the living room.

"No, Hathor be damned… I haven't felt this shitty since he left me in the first place…"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No, it's alright. I'll get some at the restaurant. I have to work this afternoon." He groaned, pulling himself up. He felt dizzy, the room spinning. He had a horrible hang over.

Ryou shook his head at Yami, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "No you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm covering for you this afternoon. I figured you could use the day off. You work too hard, as it is…"

Yami collapsed onto the couch, sighing in relief. "You don't know how relieved I feel right now. Thank you, Ry."

"You're welcome." He yawned and walked out of the kitchen, two cups of coffee in hand.

He headed back to Akefia's bedroom, relieved that Yami would enjoy a rare day off. He wanted to see Yami and Yuugi rekindle their former relationship, even if it meant just friendship.

- - - - - - -

Jou sat idly in the game shop with Sugoroku, holding a hand of playing cards. He studied his hand carefully, gazing at the elder man with a smirk.

"Do you have any threes?"

"No, go fish."

The blond frowned, drawing a card from the deck. It was a slow afternoon and Yuugi still hadn't risen from his room. Hoping to catch Yuugi for the day, Jou found himself assisting Sugoroku with boredom.

"What is he doing up there?" Jou asked, setting down a pair of threes.

Sugoroku shrugged his shoulders a bit and sighed heavily. "He nursed his anger last night with my Miller Lite. He'll probably keep himself immersed in his novel or something for the day."

Jou raised a brow. "Since when do you drink?"

"I always keep some beer in the fridge when I'm feeling daring. But now, I'll have to replenish it with something he hates."

Jou smiled at the old man's joke. "Hmm, he's not a fan of Heineken or any of those girly wine coolers."

"Heineken it is then." He paused, gazing at Jou with a grin. "Do you have any fives?"

"Damn it! How the hell do you do that, Gramps?" He handed over his two fives.

"Practice… Of course…"

"Well you're too good at this game, Gramps." Jou kept going, asking for some more cards ending up needing to go fish.

"Did you ever hear from Yami yesterday? I'm worried about him."

Jou ran a hand through his blond locks, shaking his head annoyed.

"No, he didn't have his phone last night. I couldn't get a hold of Yuugi either. I don't know what went down last night. All I know is that he needs to get his ass up so we can go the movies."

"Jou there is more to the problems that occurred last night then you know." He set down his set of fives and continued. "Yuugi and Yami had a confrontation last night."

"How do you know this?"

Sugoroku smiled guiltily. "I was waiting for Yuugi to get home, but apparently I fell asleep in my chair. But then I heard yelling and Yuugi banging up the stairs with my beer."

Jou leaned against the glass counter, brows knitted in confusion. "He and Yami got into a fight of some sort?"

"I guess so. I heard something along the lines of Yami explaining why he rejected Yuugi in the past."

"Wait what?"

Sugoroku sighed and shook his head, setting his playing cards to the side. "It's not my place to tell you, Jou. Yuugi will tell you when he's ready."

The blond nodded, feeling sad for his friend. Apparently the once pharaoh needed his ass kicked for upsetting Yuugi. He needed to straighten up the issues despite his lack of knowledge. He missed his best friend.

- - - - - -

To be continued…


	6. Everything You Are

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Six

- - - - - - -

The days passed without notice for anyone other than Yuugi. It was a casual summer afternoon, a warm rainstorm passing through the small town of Domino. A light drizzle cascaded down the large bedroom window outside of the game shop.

Yuugi sat within the confines of his room, bottles strewn across the floor. He hadn't bothered with straightening up the area. He had a goal set in mind, one that would cause uproar between himself and his friends, family, and other half.

He gazed through the classified ads of a newspaper, searching for any form of an apartment or a roommate and apartment combination. He had decided after the pain he caused his family, he would move out of his grandfather's game shop and strike out on his own once again.

Yuugi knew that this wouldn't be hard. He had lived alone for a number of years during his stay in California. Rolling his eyes, Yuugi set the paper to the side, tired eyes closed in strain. The task wasn't easy for him. Finding an apartment on short notice wasn't easy. Money wasn't an issue. He saved plenty from his old job he left in California. The only obstacle in his way was that of his grandfather. He wasn't as much of an obstacle other than being his only family left. The man was catching up with age and his back caused numerous issues daily. He knew leaving the man alone in his game shop wasn't the brightest idea. However, he wanted to do something for himself, just this once. Yet, he always fell back on his rare bout of rebellion. For the fifth time that hour, he threw the ads into the trashcan. Leaving his grandfather wouldn't be an option at least not for now.

Sighing, he buried his face into his hands, confused at this whole ordeal. His grandfather had spoken with him earlier that morning, asking if he was all right. He brushed off the conversation casually, only to promise his grandfather to stay sober for the day if possible. So far, he managed to do just that. Keeping his mind clear wasn't easy nor was it something he did often. His mind wandered ten times worse upon the thoughts of his actions the night before.

He hadn't felt that secure in a long time. He was beginning to realize just how relieved he felt in his other's presence. Yami had always been his "security blanket." Whenever something happened to crash his world, Yami was there to pick up the pieces and make everything better. Yet, now even five years later it seemed that his darkness was still there, waiting for him to return.

This was what he wanted to believe. Yet, he still wanted some answers. Facing rejection a second time would end everything for Yuugi.

With his mind set upon a decision, Yuugi picked up his cell, dialing a number. After a few moments, a voice spoke on the other line, clearly annoyed.

"Ake' is Yami there? If not can I get his number?"

Yes, it was the time for the truth.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jou stood by Yuugi's door, taking in every word from the phone call, clearly relieved. He heard the smaller man speak to Akefia about Yami. Apparently, he wanted to talk with him.

The blond felt elation fill his heart. He couldn't even begin to wonder what had caused this new source of action between his two best friends.

Sugoroku spoke to him earlier and spoke of how Yuugi hadn't had any form of alcohol all day. This alone, brought happiness to Jou. It seemed that Yuugi was beginning to see past his longing insanity enough to make amends with his darker self.

Maybe everything would be the same.

- - - - - - - - -

Akefia hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He hadn't expected that phone call. Yuugi seemed oddly set upon talking with his darker half. He hadn't seen this side in over five years.

He walked out of his room, stretching his arms into the air. He hadn't even noticed if his roommate was home or not. He simply recited the pharaoh's digits to Yuugi and told him that he would relay a message to him later. Yet, as he walked into the living room, he found the subject of conversation passed out on the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Akefia nudged him in the side with his foot, hoping to wake the once king. However, Yami didn't even flinch once in his sleep. It took another round of nudging before he finally roused from sleep.

A pair of sleep-hazed eyes opened, narrowed in annoyance.

"What the hell do you want?"

Akefia smirked, arms crossed at his chest.

"You're light called a while ago. He seems different."

At the mention of his light, he sat up, yawning.

"Of course he's different. He acts like you these days."

Akefia didn't help but smirk at that comment.

"He's one of my best friends, it was bound to happen." He paused and gazed at the once pharaoh with an annoyed glare. "That's not why he seems different. He was asking for you."

At this, the pharaoh's eyes widened in curiosity. "Why was he asking for me?"

"He wants to talk wit you. I told him you were sleeping so I gave him your cell number."

Yami stood at full height, glaring up at Akefia. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up and let me talk to him?!"

"Because I'm not letting you waste my minutes, bitch. Besides, I think it would be better to wait on his call. I think he wants to shack up with you."

Yami ignored his roommate, turning his attention towards other matters. "Shut up, Thief. I don't have time for your nonsense now. Yuugi doesn't want sex. Hell, it's a miracle that he wants to talk with me."

"You obviously don't know Yuugi very well." Akefia muttered, walking back to his own bedroom.

The end was nearing. Soon the pharaoh and his light would be reunited.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi sat on his bed, gazing at the beer bottles littering his floor. He hadn't had a drink in all day. He was beginning to feel his mind clear for the first time in ages. His usually distracted thoughts formed together like pieces to a puzzle. He was tired of the pain he faced for the past five years. It was time to make amends in some form. Be it friends or lovers, he severely missed his other half to the point of insanity setting in.

Taking a breath, Yuugi scrolled through the numbers in his phone, finding Yami's easily. His fingers danced around the green call button on the cell. He felt anxious as butterflies fluttered furiously in his stomach. These feelings reminded him of the older version of himself. The version of himself that Yami and everyone in Domino knew well. Yet, he didn't want to return to his former self. Being easily pushed over and slightly innocent wasn't Yuugi any longer. He had evolved into his full adult self. Yuugi Mutou wasn't the same person longer. This was the first thing he needed Yami and the others to realize before amends were met.

Once again, he gazed at the small screen of his cell phone, hitting the send button quickly. He waited for a few moments, listening to the dial tone. Not long after, the baritone voice he had grown to know and love answered.

"Hello?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, speaking softly into the phone.

"Yami, I think we need to talk."

Yami's voice sounded relieved, almost expectant. He waited for Yuugi to continue, but found that he desperately wanted to speak.

"You're right, Yuugi. I believe there has been a misunderstanding of sorts. Do you wish to talk here or in person?"

Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief as he spoke again. "I'd like to meet in person at the game shop this evening. Hopefully we can come to an understanding."

The conversation continued as Yuugi hit the end button, falling back upon his bed. Everything was going to change. The truth would be told this evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami fidgeted as he drove to see his light. He was nervous without a doubt. He knew that tonight would strengthen or weaken their ties together. He hoped for the strengthening of their bonds. He noted how quiet and normal Yuugi sounded on the phone. His easily angered persona hadn't made an appearance in their conversation and it thrilled Yami to a tee.

After a few minutes, the yellow building of the game shop entered his peripheral vision. An unsettling feeling took over as he parked his Mercedes, a prize won in a duel against Kaiba a few years back. He got out of the foreign car, boots thudding against the pavement. He walked, dragging his boots along the way. Moments later, he walked towards the game shop entrance, halting in his steps.

Yuugi stood outside the door, leaning against it. He stood wearing a pair of black form-fitting jeans and a red t-shirt. He gazed at Yami almost lazily, nodding his head in a silent hello.

Yami walked forward and nodded at Yuugi in return. The duo walked into the game shop silently, finding themselves in the living room. Yuugi sat to the left and Yami sat on the right, gazing at his light.

The tension was thick as the silence continued to make its presence known. Yami noticed this and felt the need to speak first, a chance to break the ice.

"You wanted to talk of our problems…. Do you want me to start or do you want to?"

Yuugi laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm tired of this shit, Yami. I've been dealing with these anger issues of mine and the problems surrounding us for five years."

"So have I! Don't think you're the only one who's dealt with these problems!"

"Look, I'm tired of beating around the bush. I'll go first to get this shit beaten into the ground. I simply want to make amends, no matter what has happened."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Well, I give the floor to you, Yuugi. I'm listening."

"Alright, I will." He paused, gazing at Yami's willing eyes. He decided to take a breath and continued. "It started all those years ago with you defeating me in the ceremonial duel. I was relieved that you defeated me. I wanted you to stay with me, hell I wished for you to stay with me. Nevertheless, it seemed that once everything settled down… You were so distant…"

Yami simply sat there, never showing any emotion as Yuugi spoke.

"It was senior year of high school for myself and our friends. They all had their plans of what they wanted to do. I didn't want to do anything other than simply stay here and study and help with the game shop. But, things changed quickly. It started with the letter I received from that university in California. They had accepted me and wanted me to attend on scholarship. I wanted to go, but I didn't want you to be here alone. I wanted you to come with me. However… before I was even able to do anything else, you told me you were moving out and you were so angry with me. You wouldn't talk to me even when I told you how I felt about you… Yami, you rejected me and told me to leave you alone. So I did just that and went off to school in California. Even now, it hurts to look back on all the stuff that happened back then. I've grown and matured a lot since then and I feel that I need to let go of the anger I feel towards you and need to move on."

Yuugi stopped speaking, and crossed his arms, eyes on the once pharaoh. He waited for his other half to speak.

"I believe there is always a mix-up between us on our problems. We always conflict with one another, Yuugi. You are light and I am the dark. We always have our differences. It's all part of nature in our true forms. I have my reasons for my actions back then. I'm sure you will think everything I'm about to say is a bunch of bullshit but I believe you need to hear me out."

"Well, you listened to my side; it's only fair for me to listen to yours."

"Very well, then." Yami said, sighing heavily. "Five years ago, I didn't think I would even defeat you in that duel. I wanted to so badly because I cannot stand to be apart from you. To think I would be sent away from you was so heartbreaking. You are the light of my life, Yuugi. I didn't want to lose you, ever. Yet, with your schooling ending and new opportunities coming in, I thought it would be best to give you the chance to live your life. It wouldn't be fair to make you stay around just for me when you had opportunities to further your education and life. I never rejected you either. I merely wanted you to broaden your horizons and enjoy life."

Yami sat there, gauging Yuugi's reactions, noticing how he balled his fists. Something was wrong already.

"Yami you did reject me. Don't deny that part of the past. You told me you didn't have feelings for me other than friendship."

Shaking his head at his stubborn light, Yami held his face in his hands, groaning. He lifted his head and locked eyes with Yuugi.

"I didn't reject you in that sense, Yuugi. I lied to you for your own good and mine. You were only seventeen at the time and had just finished high school. What kind of relationship would you and I have been in with you going to California and I here?"

Yuugi blinked a couple of times, tilting his head to the side. He took in the confession and eyed his other half with an annoyed glare.

"You and I could have been together. You underestimated my age back then. I wasn't that grown up back then but I think we could have had a relationship just fine. Besides, you would have come with me to California. I wouldn't have left you here had I known you actually had interest in me. That is if you ever did."

"You don't get it Yuugi! I wanted you to have the chance to grow up and live a little! I wanted to give you space to grow up and enjoy life without me. That is how it would have been if I had lost the duel to you." He paused, finding himself on his feet. "I never said I didn't have interest in you! Hell I've always loved you and I still do!"

Before he could even finish speaking, Yuugi had gotten to his feet and wrapped a hand around Yami's jaw, pulling him into a searing kiss. The once pharaoh's eyes bugged out at the action. Yet, he remained rigid in the kiss, allowing Yuugi to dominate every action.

Yuugi licked his other's bottom lip, nipping at it playfully. He groaned a little as Yami finally opened his mouth, showing some sort of reaction. He allowed Yuugi entrance to his mouth. The younger of the two explored the inner depths of cinnamon goodness, searching for the tongue. Not long after, he wrapped his tongue around Yami's engaging in a duel of dominance.

Yami moaned a bit into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist, drawing him closer to him. He added some strength into the kiss, taking control in a split second. He eventually found himself in Yuugi's mouth, exploring, licking, and tongue wrestling with him. However, the need to breathe came all too quickly. Both once duelists pulled away, gasping for air. Their faces were scarlet red, lips swollen from the passionate kiss.

Yami was the first to speak, gazing at Yuugi with a lazy grin.

"You're a good kisser. I never expected you to take the first move in our relationship."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, arms crossed at his chest. "There's a lot that you don't know about me, Yami. But for now, let's take it slow. Let's start out as friends and work our way up to being in a relationship. Is that all right?"

Yami sighed and nodded reluctantly at his light's request. He was tired of these games. But he would do anything to keep Yuugi on his good side.

"Alright, my light."

Yuugi grinned; wrapping an arm around his other's shoulders, ruffling his hair.

"Good, then I think we'll be alright."

Yami could only smile as he light ruffled his hair. They had finally come to an understanding. One that took five years. There were many obstacles left for them to overcome. He didn't know what would happen, but was willing to take the risk.

- - - - - - - -

To be continued….


	7. Long Shot

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Seven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a long shot for their relationship to rekindle. Yuugi knew that no matter what term they held for one another that his chances with Yami were slim. There were things in his past that would make or break their budding relations.

He fell back into his desk chair, smiling slightly. He felt as if things were going to change for the better. For the first few weeks in their lives as friends again, Yuugi realized how much things had changed for the better. His need for alcohol had drastically decreased to one or two beers a night if at all. His emotions and depression were beginning to change for the better. The need to hide away in his room away from reality no longer took over his life. His anxiety around everything was disappearing as his sanity returned. Everything was brewing for a better future. Even his appearance began to alter in moderation. His hair began to grow out, forming into small spikes that would once again hold the proud formation of his former hairstyle. Just as it grew, the color of his tricolor hair began to seep past the unassuming black guise he had dyed it ages ago. Even with these changes, Yuugi didn't mind at all. He embraced the changes full circle.

He and Yami hadn't gone over many issues. He didn't even fully grasp the ways to handle their growing relations as of yet. So far, they had been on a few casual outings, or dates as Jou had called them. Nothing but innocent kisses and the holding of hands occurred on these dates other than innocent talk and small smiles. It showed the slow progression of their lives as darkness and light to soon to become lovers. They didn't even have a classification for their status of relations either.

Yuugi gazed out of his window, noticing the pelting rain. It made him angry that his plans had been canceled due to the growing torrential storm. A day with Yami foiled due to the weather. He frowned, turning his attention towards his computer. He hadn't worked on his novel in a while. Hell, he was screwed to meet his deadline if he didn't finish the first seven chapters soon.

Moments later, his cell phone began to ring, echoing through the room. Quickly, he picked up the phone, surprised at the person calling him. He answered it, speaking softly.

"Hey Ake' what's up?"

A grunt was his response as the once thief king spoke.

"Why haven't you taken your pet pharaoh out today? He's pissing me off… Take him off my hands for the love of Ra."

Yuugi laughed a little. It seemed that Yami and Akefia didn't get along all that well.

"Hmm, what's he doing? I mean, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"Look, I'm not bitching at you to finish those chapters. As your editor, I should have kicked your ass for being so behind. In return, I want you to get this pathetic lovesick pharaoh out of the apartment."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, holding the phone to his ear.

"I will if you tell me what he's doing."

Akefia growled into the phone. Something obviously just pissed him off. He groaned and spoke to Yuugi in an almost unsteady voice.

"Look, he's got me cock blocked again and he's sitting here staring out the window sighing like a lovesick girl. He keeps saying your name under his breath and then asking me if I've heard anything from you."

"What's so bad about that? It's not like he's causing you that much trouble, Ake'. I just don't understand why he cannot just call me."

Another growl erupted through the phone. "Look, little peacock; get your stupid pharaoh out of this apartment before I challenge him to a shadow game."

"Alright, I'll be there in ten. Tell him I'm coming for him."

There wasn't a response as the dial tone took over. Yuugi turned his phone off, closing his eyes in agitation. Yami owed him for this. He just saved his life from getting his ass whooped by the thief.

Yuugi grabbed a hoodie, walking out of his room. He had to get this done quickly otherwise he would be the only half of the once pharaoh left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuugi got off a bus, walking in the midst of the rain. He hated not having a car. It was something that bothered him greatly. Yet, he knew that this was all his fault. Making mistakes in California was part of whom he was. He wasn't to be trusted with cars as seen in his earlier days. Even when learning to drive in his teenaged years, Yuugi didn't do well. However, he somehow had gotten a license and ended up totaling two cars while living in California. So now, not even his grandfather would allow him to drive no matter how old he was. Due to this, he stuck with buses or walking. Luckily, the rain's wrath demoted to a light mist, allowing Yuugi to finish walking the rest of the way. He found Akefia and Yami's apartment with ease, treading past the secured gates and running up three flights of stairs, Yuugi found himself standing in front of their apartment, facing an annoyed Akefia sitting in a chair by the door.

"Akefia?"

The former thief raised a brow at Yuugi, eyes narrowed.

"That's Ake' to you."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm here to pick him up, Ake'. Does he even know I'm here?"

Akefia shrugged his shoulders, picking up a can that sat by his feet. He took a swig of a Miller Genuine, setting it back down moments later.

"Dunno if he does or doesn't. He's been getting on my last nerve. You're lucky your pharaoh is still in one piece."

"He's half a pharaoh and he's mine so get over it."

The thief sighed, studying Yuugi. "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't. I'd like to keep it that way for now. I have a feeling he would overreact and run off like I did five years ago."

"Hmm, I see. Well then, little one, go and get your pet pharaoh and leave me to my beer."

Yuugi shook his head at the thief, opening the door and walking into the living room. He gazed around the apartment, curious towards its contents. The living space wasn't very intriguing or special. There in the living room sat Yami lying on a small black leather couch, playing some type of video game.

He didn't seem to be looking off into space nor did he appear out of it. It seemed that Akefia merely wanted the pharaoh out of the apartment.

Annoyed, Yuugi cleared his throat, gaining the other's attention.

Ruby eyes locked onto Yuugi's violet. Neither man wore glasses this day. Yami's eyes widened, shining in excitement. He dropped the controller to his game and motioned for Yuugi to come over.

"Aibou? What are you doing here?"

Yuugi sat down on an opposite couch, shrugging a bit.

"I was lonely and mad that the rain dampened out plans to check out the new water park."

Yami raised a brow at his light's response, shaking his head.

"That doesn't add up. After the plans fell through you told me that you were going to work on your novel. What happened with that?"

"I missed you, that's simply all it is. Care to hang out with me?"

Yami stood up to his full height, stretching the kinks out of his back. He held out a hand towards Yuugi, smiling softly.

Yuugi took the offered hand, pulling himself up. He blushed seeing the once pharaoh kiss his hand.

"I would love nothing more than to spend my time with you, Aibou."

Yuugi followed Yami out the door, finding Akefia still in his spot, drinking beer.

"Thanks for getting him off my hands, little one. I owe ya one." The thief winked, causing Yami to raise a brow as they walked down the stairs.

"What the hell was that about, Yuugi?"

The once duelist didn't speak at first, contemplating his thoughts.

"Yuugi?"

"Hmm? Oh well you know how Akefia can be."

"Yes, I do. But how do you know?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders.

"He's my editor and my friend. That's about it."

Yami dropped the subject for the time being, allowing Yuugi some space. He knew the man would tell him eventually.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I cannot believe you talked me into coming here, Mutt."

"What's wrong with it, Moneybags?"

Jou glared at his lover, arms crossed in anger. He had decided to take the CEO out for a few drinks at his favorite bar/restaurant: Tori's. It was a hole in the wall place but brought in a large crowd for their special drinks. Swirled margaritas and Blue Hawaiians were staple drinks at this bar.

Seto and Jou both sat at the bar top, Jou drinking a beer and Seto a glass of white wine. They looked like polar opposites just as they were. Yet, in the end, these two loved one another more than anyone knew. Jou kept his 'moneybags' sane and relaxed after a long day at the office. It was easy to make the other calm down as long as wine was offered along with a bit of sex. However, this night wasn't about keeping Seto Kaiba happy. No, this was a night to show him that life outside fancy places was possible. After all, he would also force his lover to see his former rival for the first time in five years.

Seto took a long sip of his wine, setting the glass down on the countertop. He gazed at his lover with a raised brow, crossing his arms.

"There is a stuffed woodchuck nailed to the wall and the music they play in here is hardly normal. Why did you bring me here?"

Jou rolled his eyes, swiping the stray pieces of blond hair from his face. He took a swig of his beer, finishing it in mere seconds. He set the bottle down, turning his attention to his lover.

"You know this is where Yami works and he asked me to meet him here earlier. He's bringing a friend here."

At the mention of Yami, Seto's eyes narrowed. He never fully liked the once pharaoh. He didn't believe that the man was actually a part of Yuugi to begin with. Hell, he found Yuugi to be his rival, not his whacked out other half. He didn't want to waste his time seeing him. There was a new program he wanted to test out on his laptop. Nevertheless, with Jou there was always some type of setback.

"The crazed pharaoh? Why the hell would I want to see him of all people?"

Jou didn't say anything to his lover at first. He spoke first to the bartender, Ryou, motioning him over.

"Want another, Jou?"

"Yeah, please. I'd appreciate it, Ry."

The white-haired man grinned, pulling another bottle of beer from a fridge underneath the counter. He opened it and handed it to Jou, shrugging lightly.

"No problem, Jou."

The bartender walked off, helping another couple of people at the end of the bar, leaving Jou to finish his conversation.

"Why you would wanna see Yami? Well, I have a feelin' that you wanna see his friend."

"Whatever, Mutt."

Moments later, Yami walked into the bar, followed by Yuugi soon after. Upon their entrance, Seto's eyes widened at the sight of Yuugi's petite form.

Jou noticing his friends, smiled, motioning them over. "Heya Yams… Hey Yuge'!"

Yuugi smiled, hugging his friend briefly. He found himself shocked at the CEO sitting on the other side of his blond companion.

"Seto… It's been a while."

Kaiba blinked a couple of times, surprised at Yuugi's appearance. He hadn't seen him in years.

"Yuugi? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Avalon?"

The man shook his head, taking a seat next to his former rival. "No, I'm finished with school out there. I'm back here finishing my debut novel."

"Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Yuugi smiled and laughed a little.

"Trust me, I hadn't planned on returning. It was my grandfather that convinced me too."

"Ah. So are you staying at the game shop these days?"

"Yep."

All the while, Jou and Yami both stared at the chatting duo, eyes wide.

"Jou, did I miss something?"

"Not that I know of, Yams."

Yami didn't know what to say. He was feeling jealous over Yuugi's sudden smile and constant chatting with the CEO. It made him angry how easily he could converse with Kaiba compared to him. He had to earn Yuugi's trust.

Ryou eventually came over, getting Yami a beer and Yuugi a Blue Hawaiian. It appeared that Yuugi was going to talk with Seto the entire time, leaving Yami to talk with Jou.

The former pharaoh sighed, gazing at his Aibou from his spot by Jou. It was then that Yuugi turned his attention to Yami, smiling at him softly. He motioned for Yami to come over towards him.

Relieved, Yami obliged, getting up from his spot, finding a seat next to his other half. Seto gave him a dirty look, causing Yuugi to roll his eyes.

"Are you alright, Aibou?"

Yuugi took Yami's hand into his own, smiling. "I'm alright. I'm sorry, Yami. Seto and I haven't talked in a while."

"It's okay."

Seto ordered another glass of wine, turning his attention to Yuugi and Yami. He raised a brow at the duo.

"You two are together again? I'm surprised."

Yuugi blushed and sighed. "We're taking it slow."

Yami ran a hand through Yuugi's hair, glaring at the CEO.

"Why are you surprised that we are together again?"

Seto smirked, taking a sip of his new glass of white wine.

"Because, I figured after Yuugi broke off his engagement with Akefia two years ago, I figured that he would take a break from dating."

Yuugi's eyes widened as he dropped his glass onto the table, frightened like a doe caught in the headlights.

Yami didn't say anything as he dropped his beer bottle onto the floor, shattering on contact. He gauged Yuugi's expression, anger rising in his eyes.

"What the hell? Yuugi tell me this isn't true?"

His light didn't say anything. He merely buried his face into his hands, embarrassed and angered at the same time. He lifted his head, a frown marring his face.

"It was two years ago. Akefia and I had dated for a while. We were engaged but I ended it after I realized I couldn't be without you, Yami."

This didn't phase the once pharaoh. He glared at his light and walked out of the bar glaring at him a final time before leaving.

"I don't want to see you right now. Goodbye."

Yuugi got up, paying his and Yami's tab. He didn't cry and he didn't speak with his friends. He simply left, walking out of the bar.

He couldn't cry any longer. He was tired of being depressed. It was time to realize that things were meant to be broken. He just needed to build it back up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To be continued…


	8. All that you could have wanted

We and then we break

AN: It has been a while and many things have happened since last time I have posted. Celebrated my birthday, got a new tattoo, attended another funeral, been sick, and had a dry spell for writing.

This is dedicated to Larka (CrazyAboutYugi). Her account was hacked and all of her stories were deleted. Hoping that everything works out in the end…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Eight

- - - - - - - - - -

Life isn't made from perfection. Nothing is easy to pursue. There were goals that his grandfather taught him to live by since his childhood. Yet, it seemed that he couldn't even fathom a reason for pursuing these non-written expectations of society.

Graduate high school and go on to college, find a career that meets your needs and earn a living. He had done all of these minus one factor that his grandfather always insisted on. Find someone to settle down with and start a family. This one failed to make notice in his life. He had dated of course, even been engaged to Akefia. He knew for a long time that he wasn't sure if he would ever marry and start a family. Yuugi knew simply that he wanted to find someone intriguing in his life and spend time with him or her. He had done this countless times always finding his heart taking control of his actions and ending every stable relationship he ever had.

The twenty-three-year-old sighed, gazing out the window of his new apartment, music blaring through the speakers of his laptop. He had moved out only a week after Yami walked out of Tori's. He had not spoken to him and hadn't heard word from anyone since the incident. Hell, no one knew of his whereabouts other than Sugoroku. His grandfather hadn't expected him to move out this soon.

Yuugi felt the need to get away from everything he knew for a while. Domino was beginning to plague his days. It was a wonder he didn't hop back on a flight to California.

Shaking his head, Yuugi turned his attention back onto the laptop sitting on his lap. The deadline for his first novel to finish was nearing closer and closer. He couldn't find concentration if his life depended on it. He took a long swig of his newest infatuation: Blue Moon. Blue Moon was a foreign beer that he often drank during times of dry writing spells. He added orange to for flavor to this bitter beer. Drinking became another hobby of his after Yami ignored him again.

He gazed at his cell phone, noting that it remained silent. He hadn't planned to receive a call from anyone but he was beginning to feel invisible.

"Too bad, no one is willing to call. I'm not that much of an ass am I?"

Moments later the familiar tone of "Gives you hell," echoed through the speakers of his cell phone, alerting him of a call. His ears perked at the ring, realizing who it was. The ring tone was set specifically for two people. He doubted it was the other so he picked up the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Peacock. It's been a while. Where the fuck have you been?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was none other than Akefia.

"Been living a life as a solitary man. It's a new thing and I've heard it's all the rage, Ake'." He paused, and sighed into the phone. "What do you want?"

His response came in the form of a low growl. "I've been worried about you. You're fucking pet pharaoh kicked me out of the fucking apartment last week. I've been staying at Ryou's. He's even threatened to mind crush me. What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Akefia growled again. "No, he didn't say shit other than one of his usual speeches of 'don't touch what is mine.' Ya know how he gets all possessive?"

"Yes, I'm well aware of it. I still can't believe he didn't tell you. It's all Seto's fault."

"What did the fucking priest do now?"

Yuugi groaned in his throat. The former thief always recalled Seto as the fucking priest. Neither man got along in the least.

"We were at Tori's the other night, having drinks with Jou and Seto. I was talking with Seto and he pretty much blurted out our former engagement."

A string of curses mumbled through the line as Akefia spoke again.

"Damn pharaoh and fucking priest. What does it matter that you and I were once engaged? It's not as if we ended up together in the end. Besides I dated him in the past as well."

"I know it's not fair at all… I don't understand… Wait… What the hell? You dated Yami?!"

Akefia seemed amused at Yuugi's confusion. He knew that the pharaoh's light didn't know of this. He smirked to himself, replying sarcastically.

"Whenever we first became solid and he moved out. He knew he couldn't have you and he wanted a relationship. We were together for a bit until I realized how annoying he truly is."

"Why the hell didn't you ever tell me this, Akefia? I feel like a replacement to him now."

"The feeling is mutual, Yuugi. When we were together, I felt the same way. I thought I was only a replacement for your fucking pet pharaoh."

Yuugi felt that this was getting them nowhere. "Look, what you and I had was nothing like that. You were there for me and you made it easier for me to live. I don't know if I ever truly loved you but, you were and are still one of my best friends in the world whom I care deeply for."

Akefia snorted through the line. "Whatever, Peacock. I knew we wouldn't last forever. It was fun while it lasted." He paused, yawning. "So how is the novel coming along?"

"Meh… It's a work in progress. I have a ton of plot holes to fill." He replied truthfully. He knew lying was futile.

"What the hell, Yuugi? As your editor, I'm supposed to keep your ass on track with that novel. The deadline is in a week. Get it done and handed to me next week, no excuses."

"Fine."

The conversation continued with banter and sarcastic comments until Yuugi realized he needed to finish his novel and leave the former thief to his activities with Ryou.

Throwing his phone onto the couch, Yuugi yawned widely, pulling another beer from his cooler. He always kept one by his couch when working on his novel.

He opened his novel's current chapter, gazing at the open document with tired eyes. He felt tears coming on as he read the contents of this portion. The couple in his novel had been star-crossed lovers, fighting to be together by any means necessary. In this chapter, they finally managed to get together fully, enjoying their first night of passion. It reminded him so much of him and Yami.

Annoyed, he saved the chapter and closed it out. He knew there was only one way to get through this mess. He was going to pull on the gauntlet. Since the true king of games wouldn't take the first move, he would. The time for games was over. He was going to win this "duel" and claim his land.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yami gazed at his television screen with blood-shot crimson eyes. He hadn't slept well in days. Finding out that Yuugi had been with Akefia, engaged even brought anger to his already dark soul. He couldn't take all of these changes that Yuugi had taken up in the past five years.

The drinking he could endure… The bat out of hell attitude he could deal with, but the hidden truths of his past relationships and his need to hide such things he couldn't handle. He wanted his Aibou to return. Yet, he knew this was futile. Yuugi matured and moved on with his life. It was a wonder he even returned to Domino in the first place. Yami knew Sugoroku was the reason for this, but he couldn't help but wonder if Yuugi harbored any desire to reunite with him.

He shook his head, tired eyes falling closed. Living in this apartment alone was enough to drive him insane. Kicking Akefia out of the place wasn't one of his brightest ideas, but it seemed so at the time. He let out a groan, curling his body into a ball, socked feet resting against the coffee table. Admitting fault wasn't easy for the former pharaoh. He never lost a duel or any game he sought out to play. Winning and ailing Yuugi to his whim was apart of his strategic nature. He wanted to win his light back at any cost.

This wouldn't be easy. He visited the game shop, hoping to visit his vibrant light. However, he was met with a stern-faced Sugoroku saying that Yuugi had moved out a week ago. This news hadn't surprised him in the least. He knew that the man wanted to move out of his grandfather's shop regardless of his grandfather's kind and nurturing self. Living on his own had been drilled into him since California.

Knowing this, Yami began to realize how independent Yuugi became. His once over polite and shy light no longer existed. This shell of a man held grief and age beyond his years.

Running a hand through his messy tricolor hair, Yami pulled himself up, suddenly aware of his cell phone ringing.

Raising a brow, he pulled the annoying device from his pocket, studying the screen with a look of sheer surprise.

Quickly he hit the green button, accepting the call instantly. He spoke quickly, hoping his voice didn't quiver in anticipation.

"Hello?"

"I see you're answering your phone, Yami. What gives with the silent treatment for over a week?"

The former pharaoh gulped, taking in a breath of air. Yuugi's cool voice echoed through his ears, sending shivers down his back. Only Yuugi could have these effects on him and get away with it.

He remained silent for the moment, attempting to form words in his mind. He knew that everything was riding on this. Yuugi never took the first move in anything. The man was always submissive in nature. For Yuugi to hold a form of assertive nature wasn't normal if not wrong.

"I think a week of silence is needed for what you never tell me, Yuugi."

He felt his heart prang in guilt. He knew this was a low blow, but he needed to maintain control in this.

"Shut up. I'm actually attempting to make amends with you once and for all. You and I both know how ridiculous this is, Yami. So Akefia and I were an item in the past, it's not like you weren't with him yourself." Yuugi paused, voice hardening. "I don't see how you dating him is any different than me. Plus, you never told me that you dated him."

The former pharaoh's posture sagged. He hadn't expected Yuugi to find out. He lost control of this argument.

"So? I wasn't engaged to him, you were. I just feel that you should have told me about him, Yuugi."

A loud sigh hit his ears.

"Look, I'm tired of this. I'm attempting to explain and you're being the stubborn mule. Would you please hear me out?"

"Go ahead."

"No, not on the phone. Meet me at my new apartment. I think there are things we need to say face-to-face."

He knew this was it. It was all or nothing.

"Alright, I'll do it. Give me directions and I'll be there."

Yuugi obliged, giving his other self-directions to his new apartment.

"I'll be waiting with bells on, Yami. I've missed you and really want to talk with you."

"Whatever, I know you've been drinking. You're never this nice to me unless you've had some alcohol."

"Meh, so what if I have. I miss you."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit."

The line went dead as Yuugi bid farewell to him.

Standing to his full height, Yami stretched the kinks from his back, realizing that he needed to hurry and see Yuugi.

He sauntered off to his room, finding something decent to wear.

Tonight would end the suffering, he just knew it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuugi tossed another empty beer bottle into the trash, yawning. He drank at least five in the past three hours. He wanted to remove his evidence before his darkness came over. He didn't know how this confrontation would turn out.

From his outlook, things needed to change. In order for their relationship to start, trust issues needed to be reconciled. However, this would not be an easy task. Both of them were stubborn as mules.

After tossing another round of bottles into the trash, a knock on his door alerted him.

Quickly he set aside his final attempts of cleaning his bachelor pad, turning his attention to the door. He answered the door, bypassing a stray bottle on the floor.

Moments later, he opened the door, finding his other half standing on his threshold.

He raised a brow at his other half, motioning for him to come in.

Yami obliged giving the apartment a long, silent gaze. He found the couch with ease and sat down, gazing at Yuugi's laptop.

Yuugi sat down on the opposite end of the couch, sighing.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Yuugi?"

"Us, Yami. What else would I want to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know… How about how many times you and Akefia fucked before he proposed to you?"

Yuugi slammed his fists onto the coffee table, making his laptop jiggle.

"This is what I wanted to talk about. You're pigheadedness is becoming a problem, Yami. I'm attempting to explain and admit I was at fault. Give me the decency and listen!"

Yami crossed his right leg over his left, arms crossed in defiance.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, turning a bit towards Yami.

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Akefia and me. The past five years is a part of my life that I never wish to remember. You need to know that I wasn't entirely sane at that time. I had been in California working my ass off and going to college. I buried myself in work and school. These were the only plausible methods I had in order to keep myself from thinking about you."

Yuugi fisted his hands together, keeping his emotions in check.

"He is the only person I've dated other than Seto, which you already knew. I've basically kept myself alone and antisocial to keep my sanity."

Yami took this moment to comprehend Yuugi's words. He gazed at his light with a remorseful face.

"I also suffered. In truth, I dated Akefia only when I realized you were leaving for California. It wasn't a long relationship. We merely stayed together off and on as friends with benefits. We decided to share an apartment in order to keep up the act in case it continued. I'm finding that with his interest in Ryou, that purpose is over." He took Yuugi's had into his own. "Aibou, you have been on my mind for years and will continue to be the center of my universe. I want us to work out despite what's happened."

Yuugi moved a little closer to Yami, his eyes closing as he took in the information. He truly felt little relief from this knowledge Yami just indulged upon him.

"I want to pursue a relationship with you, Yami. I just need to know a few things before we even attempt to do this."

"What's that?"

"There are a few conditions."

"Such as?"

Yuugi scooted away from Yami, getting off the couch with ease.

"First and foremost, I want you to allow Akefia to move back in."

"Alright. What else?"

This was too easy.

"I need to know that you're going to trust me and not freak out if you learn something about my past."

"……."

"Yami?"

"That's not an easy task to accomplish, but I'm willing to try."

"Alright."

"So now what?"

Yuugi smacked his forehead, gazing at Yami with a smirk.

"It means that you're now my bitch."

"WHAT?!"

Yuugi laughed, falling onto the couch. He rested his head in his other's lap, smiling up at his pharaoh.

"I'm kidding. It means that we're together now, silly pharaoh."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say to that? You're not romantic at all."

"I rather be doing other things right now." Yami smirked, causing a blush to appear on Yuugi's face.

"Stupid pervert of mine." Yuugi leaned upwards, kissing his newly awarded boyfriend on the cheek.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Whatever."

Yuugi smiled to himself. It seemed that things were beginning to work out for the best once again. He fixed the break in their relationship. He could only hope that his friends and family would deal well with this news.

- - - - - -

TBC...


	9. After The Rain Has Fallen

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AN: It's been a while eh? I have loads of excuses but I'm sure none of want to know or care so here's one of the final few chapters of this fic. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine

- - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, this stuff isn't going to magically grow legs and walk into your closet."

"It could happen. This stuff has been sitting here so long, I'm beginning to think that it's mutated legs somewhere in that pile." He gestured towards the offending pile of items on the floor.

Yami rolled his eyes, flipping through the channels on the television. Yuugi lay against a pillow on the other side of the large couch, curled into a ball on his side. It was a dreary Sunday afternoon. It was raining and neither man felt like venturing through the storm. Thus, the storm left them in their current position.

Yuugi grunted from his position, yawning widely. He was dressed in black basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt. His hair was spiking in its old fashion, streaks of its original tricolors breaking through the black dye. Yuugi ignored the need to dye it. After all, he no longer had a reason to. Most of his problems were solved.

Yami grew bored with channel surfing. He sighed loudly, resting one of his legs against the coffee table. He blinked a few moments before using the remote control as a prodding instrument. Taking his boredom to another level, he prodded Yuugi in the side, earning a yelp from the shorter man.

"What the hell, Yami?"

The former pharaoh shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. He moved his foot from the coffee table, letting it dangle off the edge of the couch.

"I'm bored." He paused, prodding his light again. "You invited me over to help out."

Yuugi yelped again, rolling his eyes. He removed himself from his ball, glaring at his darker half. He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, I believe you invited yourself over. I was trying to clean but you just had to come over and make me lazy."' Yuugi said, stretching his legs.

Yami laughed. He took a hold of Yuugi's socked foot, dragging the man towards him. A set of surprised amethyst eyes trained on his smirking face. Continuing his actions, the former pharaoh towered his body over Yuugi's own.

He purred in satisfaction, running his hands through Yuugi's downy-soft hair. He kissed his light on the jaw, nuzzling him.

"I'm glad you're letting your hair grow out to its former glory."

Yuugi closed his eyes in contentment. He purred slightly in acknowledgement.

"That's one of the four things I missed as my former self."

Yami paused, kissing Yuugi once more, raising a brow.

"Hmm? One of the four?" He paused, blinking in curiosity. "What are the others?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Yuugi chastised.

Yami mock pouted. He grinned deviously, prodding his light in the side with the infamous remote control.

Yuugi jumped again, only to find himself pinned beneath the former pharaoh. He sighed in defeat, clearing his throat.

"None of that, Aibou." He poked the man again. "Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know."

"No."

"Please?"

"No, damn it!"

Before Yami could interrogate the man further, the sound of Yuugi's cell phone echoed through the living room.

The familiar tone of "Gives you Hell" played continuously as the smaller of the two fought to get the offending device from his pocket.

"Get up, Yami."

The former pharaoh got up with a pout, finding peace on the other side of the couch. He observed Yuugi's antics as he answered the cell phone.

"Hello?"

Yuugi listened intently on this phone call, nodding his head absently. He spoke only a few times, softly. His facial expressions changed every so often starting at happy to concern to downright devastated.

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Thank you."

Yuugi hit the red button the cell phone, dropping the device onto the coffee table. His brows knitted in deep thought. He remained silent, back turned away from Yami.

Concern ebbed at Yami's heart. He was more than worried about Yuugi now. He did not have a clue what happened but apparently, it was a serious, if not depressing call.

Soundlessly, Yami got to his feet, padding across the carpet. He put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, offering some form of comfort to the man.

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

Yuugi jumped, wiping at his face. He turned around and faced his darkness. He kept his eyes away from Yami's directing his gaze at the fireplace.

"That was Joey. He found grandpa on the floor, unconscious. He and Seto took him to the emergency room."

"Aibou… I'm sorry…"

The former pharaoh attempted to embrace his light. However, the shorter of the two would not have any of that. Yuugi dodged the hug, walking across the living room to retrieve his wallet and his cell phone. All the while, Yami just stood there, clueless and worried.

"Yuugi?"

Said man grabbed his keys to the apartment, wallet, and cell phone. Yuugi shook his head at his darkness, never letting tears fall down his face.

"I'm sorry. I just I need to get to the hospital. I have to catch the bus."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yuugi, allow me." He twirled his car keys on his index finger. Yuugi cocked his head to the side, gazing at them.

"No, it's alright. I'll just walk or take the bus."

"It's raining, Aibou. Just let me take you."

"I've got an umbrella."

Yami sighed heavily, grasping Yuugi's wrist. He held the man in place, narrowing his eyes.

"Yuugi, it's raining. I'm not allowing you to walk or take the bus when I'm perfectly capable of driving you to the hospital."

Yuugi found little way to argue in this situation. He held his head down in defeat and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm paying you for gas."

"No you're not. I like to think I don't need payment from my lover."

Yuugi did not say anything. He was in shock at the term 'lover.' They had not established terms of their so-called budding relationship. Hearing this made his heart flutter.

"Alright."

Yami lead Yuugi downstairs through light mist. He clicked his remote, causing the lights to flash on his black Mercedes. He opened the door for Yuugi closed it, and got in the driver's side. He started the car, barely noticing Yuugi's curious stare.

After a few moments, he felt the eyes of his light concentrated upon him. He backed the car out of the parking lot, raising a brow.

"Yes?"

"How do you afford a Mercedes on your salary? I don't mean to be so forward, but I'm curious."

Yami smirked to himself, laughing.

"I know of your curiosity, Aibou. I still play at tournaments occasionally. However, I won this car after dueling a drunken Kaiba. He was rather persuasive in dueling so I asked for a car of my choice if I won. Low and behold, I own the car of my desires."

Yuugi half-smiled. He gazed out the window, watching as droplets of rain trailed down the glass. He felt horrible for his grandfather. His grandfather was all he had left in terms of close family other than Yami and his friends.

Yami took hold of Yuugi's hand, squeezing it tightly within his own. He frowned slightly at his light's sadness. He did not know what to do for his ailing love. He remained silent for Yuugi's sake. The man was thinking intently over this situation.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The drive wasn't long but the silence made it feel longer. Yuugi sensed the tension between himself and Yami the entire time. He hadn't thought of anything to say and he didn't want to speak of his grandfather or anything related.

Once the Mercedes came to a halt, Yami pulled his keys from the ignition, opening his door with a sigh. He walked over to Yuugi's side, opening the door for him.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at Yami's gentlemen-like behavior. He got out of the foreign car and raised a brow at the former pharaoh.

"You know, you don't have to open the door for me. It's the twenty-first century, remember?"

Yami opened the backseat of his car, pulling out an umbrella. He scoffed at Yuugi's comment, opening the umbrella after.

"It's how I was raised Yuugi. It's part of showing respect for the one I love."

Yuugi nodded silently. An odd flash of an unknown emotion crossed through Yuugi's eyes at the word 'love.' He shook his head and started walking off to the hospital entrance in the midst of the downpour.

"Yuugi! Wait up!"

Yuugi blinked, as he felt dry for the moment. He raised a brow and turned up, noticing a red umbrella shielding him from the rain. He groaned, realizing who had done this. Turning his head to the side, Yuugi found Yami holding the umbrella supporting both of them.

"Aibou, don't run off like that. I don't want you to get sick." He said softly, smiling at the smaller man. He hoped to take his love's mind off his grandfather. So far, it seemed to work.

However, it seemed that Yuugi didn't want the sweet gestures. "Those are the types of things someone does for their girlfriend, Yami! Are you trying to say that I'm a girl?"

"No, you're definitely not a girl, I know of that." He flashed a perverted grin before he continued. "Besides, I thought I was your bitch as you said a few weeks ago?"

Yuugi sought out to argue his point further but found himself unable. He laughed a little and gave in to his dark's gentlemen-like gestures.

"You're only doing this to get me in bed, aren't you?"

"No. I can do that without these gestures, Aibou. Trust me on this."

Yuugi slapped his forehead with his hand muttering 'why me?' silently.

The duo found the entrance to the large hospital, walking through the automatic glass doors.

After shaking out the umbrella and closing, the duo headed up to the information desk and found out where Sugoroku's area was. Not long after, they found themselves on the fourteenth floor of the hospital waiting room.

Jou sat on an uncomfortable-looking chair, head in his hands. He looked as if he had seen better days.

Yuugi walked forward, touching his friend on the shoulder.

The blond gazed up; meeting Yuugi's saddened amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi, bout time you got here."

He got up and hugged his friend, pulling away once he noticed Yami standing off to the side.

"Yami, Yuugi. I was wondering where the hell you two were."

Yuugi took a breath and sat down on the opposite of Jou's chair.

"What happened to him, Jou?"

The blond motioned for Yami to take a seat by them but he declined, feigning the need to get something to drink. Yuugi figured he was giving them privacy. He groaned and waited for Jou to sit.

"Jou, tell me what happened to my grandfather!"

"Alright, easy man! I'll tell ya."

Moments later Jou revealed the truth, making Yuugi's worry grow wildly.

"I was coming by to check on him and he was unconscious. Seto and I called an ambulance and had him admitted here." He paused, fiddling with a piece of his unmanageable hair. "The docs said he had a heart attack. That's all I know so far."

Yuugi nodded grimly as he sighed. "I should have been there. What the hell was I thinking by getting an apartment on my own?"

Jou patted his friend on the back in attempts of soothing the smaller man.

"Yuugi, you're twenty-three years old. You have a right to live on your own. Trust me when I say this: You are one of the most dedicated people I've ever seen to their family and friends."

Yuugi shook his head. "No I'm not! I wouldn't have left everyone and went to California for five years! I left all of you just for my own selfish reasons." He was close to tears at this point. "I wouldn't have had to wait forever to be with Yami, and I wouldn't have become so bitter!"

"Yuugi don't blame this on yourself. It's not your fault that he had a heart attack."

The voice wasn't Jou's. This caused Yuugi to jump, turning his attention to the direction of the unsuspecting voice.

Yami stood to the side, holding a Styrofoam cup in hand. His face was stern, void of any emotion. He placed his cup on the loan table of outdated magazines, turning his attention fully on Yuugi.

He sat next to his light, taking one of Yuugi's hands into his own. He wiped Yuugi's tears away with his other hand.

"Aibou, you're an adult. You've always been selfless. I've never seen you do anything for yourself other than go to college in California. Don't take the blame for something you cannot control."

Yuugi sniffed, nodding despite his falling tears. "It's hard. I feel as if is my own fault. Everything changed when I left. Everyone changed."

"So did you, Aibou. Change is a part of life. It happens."

Yami kissed his light's forehead, tilting his head to the side. "Better?"

Yuugi nodded silently, resting his head against Yami's shoulder.

"A little. I just hate being in the dark over grandpa's well-being."

"Don't we all?" Jou added, hoping to lighten the tension further.

He ruffled Yuugi's hair, earning a sad smile from the smaller of the trio.

"I hope so."

After a few coffee breaks and games of rock, paper, scissors, it seemed like time had frozen. There hadn't been any news of Sugoroku's well-being. Yuugi was becoming fidgety from the caffeine and worry. It took both Yami and Jou to keep the small man calm.

Finally, a doctor made an appearance, causing all three men to fall silent.

"Are you three here for Sugoroku Mutou?"

All three nodded.

The doctor spoke further, frowning slightly.

"Which of you is the grandson, Yuugi Mutou?"

Yuugi stood up, signifying his identity.

The woman nodded and asked him to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

She opened a door to a small conference room, gesturing for him to follow her in. Silently he did as instructed, taking a seat.

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

She closed the door, setting a stack of folders on the desk.

"I'm sorry for the wait on any information concerning your grandfather. We were working very hard to keep him in a stable condition for surgery. However…."

"However, what?"

"Mr. Mutou… Your grandfather didn't make it through the surgery. Given his age, he wasn't stable enough to withstand the bypass surgery. I'm sorry."

The words sunk into Yuugi's mind, repeating themselves continuously. He shook his head, denying the truth of the woman's words.

"No, it's not true. He can't be gone. He can't be gone!"

The woman shook her head silently.

"He has passed on, I'm sorry."

Yuugi didn't know what to do or say. He took the easiest method of dealing with the pain. He ran out of the office, tears falling down his face. He dodged carts and nurses down the halls. He made his way back to the waiting room, finding Yami and Jou in the same seats.

"Yuugi? What's wrong?"

Yami got out of the chair, Jou trailing behind him. The former pharaoh walked forward, taking his light into his arms, attempting to sooth the man he loved.

"Yuge' what's wrong?"

The smaller of the three choked back a sob, burying his face into his dark's shirt.

"He's gone."

"What?"

He pulled his face away from his other's chest.

"Grandpa, he's gone. He died."

No one spoke as the truth revealed itself. The pain of losing someone close to their hearts was painful.

Sugoroku was gone and Yuugi wasn't sure if he could cope. The need to drink was enticing.

- - - - - - -

TBC…


	10. You Get Me

We build and then we break

Chapter 10

Warning: There is a reason this story is rated M. It's here now due to the mentions of sexual acts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

- - - - - - - - - -

Time wasn't of the essence in his frame of mind. Everything stopped all together. Reality crashed down his views of life. Losing the father figure in his life hit hard. The death wasn't fully unsuspected, a shock that hit Yuugi to the very core.

During his five-year study in California, Sugoroku began having heart problems, an issue he never told Yuugi. Not knowing of his grandfather's health issues infuriated Yuugi more than dealing with pompous windbags like Kaiba.

Why hadn't his grandfather spoken of this?

- - - - - - - - - -

The denial set in, arrangements were made. The reality of the situation began to settle with the funeral only a day away.

Confining himself to his apartment for three days wasn't healthy, it bordered on the line of insanity. Yet, Yuugi chose to indulge himself in his work, typing away on his laptop. Empty beer bottles littered the floor, new case sitting only feet away, awaiting a chance to be broken into. The time for mourning was needed. Unfortunately, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to grieve.

- - - - - - - - - -

The funeral was lovely, or at least in the eyes of the mourning guests. Yami and the rest of Yuugi's close friends sat in the first row, adjacent to the open casket. Flower arrangements lined the front of the front of the room, arrays of color stood out profoundly against the neutral colors of the interior of the chapel.

Yami gazed around, his crimson eyes misty with sorrow. Yuugi had yet to make an appearance, worrying the man further. His lover said he would show, yet he had been drunk when the proclamation had been made. He stood up, gazing at the back, passing the small crowd of mourners. He searched for Yuugi coming to no avail in his quest.

Moments later, soft music began to play through the chapel, signaling the end of the ceremony. Family and friends made a final stop in front of the casket, each saying their goodbyes. Yami passed the casket, doing the same. He exited the room, finding himself in lobbying area of the funeral home.

He sighed softly once he saw a familiar mop of tricolor hair come into view. Relief flooded through his body as he walked forward, finding Akefia dragging Yuugi with him.

Yami watched worriedly as the former tomb robber met eyes with his roommate, nodding in acknowledgement. He stopped a few feet in front of Yami, setting a silent Yuugi in front of the man's darker half.

"Where was he?"

Akefia ruffled his white hair, gazing down at the former pharaoh as he motioned towards the silent man.

"He was drinking until three in the morning from what he's told me. I found him sitting in the rain outside the game shop, mumbling under his breath."

Yami took this time to gaze down at his light, seeing the man's sodden appearance. The man was out of it, drunk most likely. He stood up, shaking. He gazed at his darker half, amethyst eyes wide, glassy and bloodshot.

"Partner." Yami whispered, reaching out to the sodden, broken light of his soul.

Yuugi reacted in the split of a second. Something clicked in his mind once the former pharaoh spoke. The pharaoh's light blinked, taking the scene before him. He noticed Yami first, causing him to cry out in relief. He walked forward, wrapping his arms around his taller counterpart. He mumbled things incoherently, shaking.

"Partner, it's okay." Yami ran his hands through Yuugi's damp hair in comfort.

Akefia had long ago left the scene as had the many mourners attending the funeral. Light and dark clung to one another, neither aware of time or the pain that one another were facing with the loss of Sugoroku.

Yuugi eventually pulled back, taking in a deep breath. He looked at Yami through glazed eyes, sighing as he spoke.

"I'm a horrible grandson. I couldn't even bring myself to attend the funeral." Yuugi muttered, shying away from Yami's side.

"Yuugi, you're not horrible. You haven't allowed yourself to grieve. You need to mourn; otherwise you will never forgive yourself over this entire ordeal."

Yuugi nodded, knowing the answer himself. "I know, I just…. I can't deal with this…"

These words reminded Yami of the final words Yuugi had said before he left for California in the past. Hearing these words shook his heart, bringing back the memories he never wanted to relive.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yuugi's shoulders, bringing the teen closer to him. He frowned a little, kissing the man on the forehead as he spoke softly. They walked out of the funeral home close together, raining pouring heavily.

Yami drove himself and Yuugi to the cemetery for the burial of Sugoroku. The rain was coming down in sheets, heavy and thick. Maneuvering the Mercedes through this weather wasn't easy. However, they managed to make it, finding the small tent covering the burial site.

Everyone huddled beneath the tent, gazing at the casket that was now closed. Flowers were placed on top of it, depicting the deceased man's favorite array of colored carnations. Sobs erupted from many as they watched the priest speak of his final words of Sugoroku's memory. Yami watched with silent tears, Yuugi by his side. The smaller man hadn't made a sound since they had left the funeral home. Yuugi studied the final ceremony of his grandfather's memory with pure silence. He never showed an ounce of emotion, leaving it bottled inside. He was coming down from his drunken stupor. His eyes, glazed and bloodshot showed how physically worn and withdrawn he was.

Yami cast his partner a glance through the corner of his eye, finding it hard to see his other suffer inwardly. He knew how Yuugi hated showing emotion in front of others, especially now. In those five years, Yuugi had lost his 'heart on his sleeve' attitude and had gained balls as Akefia often referred to it as.

The final goodbyes were said with the end of the priest's speech. He bowed his head in respect as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was all over, rain pouring down, almost outweighing the small tent everyone stood beneath in attempts of avoiding the downpour.

Yami glanced down at Yuugi, nudging him in the arm. He motioned for the man to follow him out into the midst of the storm, ready to leave.

Yuugi grudgingly followed his eyes downcast the entire time. Guilt was setting in as he began to realize that things weren't the same. Domino was no longer home.

- - - - - - - - - -

The car stopped in front of Yuugi's apartment, rain letting up in its duet with the growing thunderstorm. Yet, Yami and Yuugi remained in the Mercedes, heat drying their sodden hair and clothing.

Yuugi sat silently, looking through passenger seat window. He had sported a stoic expression, eyes half-lidded.

All the while, the former pharaoh observed his light's body language. The man was beginning to show the timid side of his former self. He hadn't seen this side of his lover since their moment alone a few days before Battle City.

He sighed, leaning an arm against the steering wheel. He spoke softly, gaining the other's attention with ease.

"Partner, you need to talk, I'm want to make you feel better."

Yuugi shook his head, groaning loudly. "It's hard to make sense of this situation whenever your friends know more of the deceased's health conditions than you do." He mocked, shaking his head in frustration.

Yami merely nodded, relieved. At least the lighter half of his soul was beginning to vent.

"Partner… You know how you're grandfather is. He didn't want to burden you with his problems. He has the same stubborn nature as you do."

Yuugi turned his attention from the window, raising a brow at his darker half.

"I know." He smiled sadly, shifting in his seat. "It's one of the more annoying qualities he and I share. It's something that makes me love and hate him all at once."

He paused, wiping a single tear from his face, before continuing.

"I've been a fuck up for the past five years, Yami. You have to understand why I feel so guilty for everything. He called me regularly, telling me about life in general minus his health issues. He asked me to come home for the holidays and I would usually come up with some excuse to keep from returning here. He eventually stopped asking all together. Yet, even when I came home… He didn't tell me of his problems… Even with my own problems from drinking to avoiding the past."

At this point, Yuugi tears were cascading down his face, sobs erupting from his throat. He was finally letting the dam break, letting his emotions free for the first time since he returned.

Yami silently listened, staring at his light with worry. This was needed, it was better for his light to do this. However, seeing it was another story. He hated the heart wrenching sobs that erupted from Yuugi's throat.

"Why can't everything go back to the way it was? Why did I have to be such an ass and leave five years ago?!" He stopped speaking, letting the tears fall, and the sobs becoming louder by the minute.

"Partner…"

He reached over, pulling the man into a light hug, rubbing soothing circles down his back. "Ssh… Partner none of us are perfect. Things happen for a reason…. Life is a game… You're the one who told me that. It's not perfect, otherwise how would we learn in the end or win the game?"

Silence took form. Yuugi's sobs stopped after a while, yet he remained in Yami's arms.

He sniffed, turning his amethyst eyes to Yami's crimson.

"Yami… I'm so confused…."

"I'm here for you, Yuugi. You know that I love you with all my heart and I'm here to help you."

"I know."

Yuugi moved from his other self's arms as he sighed, wiping the remains of his tears.

"I have a lot of problems to face now. I don't know how to handle this alone." He gazed out the window and turned his attention to Yami again.

"Can you do me one favor, if only just this one night?"

Yami turned off the car, raising a brow at his lover's question.

"Anything for you, Partner. What is it that you desire?"

Yuugi spoke quickly, eyes diverted from the other man's face.

"Can you love me?"

Confusion bubbled in the former pharaoh's head as he rethought the question. He thought it was silly. His other knew the answer to that.

"Yuugi, I already love you with all my heart."

A blush covered Yuugi's face as he shook his head.

"No, I meant can you make love to me tonight, if only just this once?"

Yami didn't even think twice before initiated the first intimate kiss of the night. Tongues dueled, fighting dominance, hands wandered in sensitive places. Moans of pleasure rang through the car before the duo had enough sense to take it upstairs.

Heated kisses and touches happened along the expanse to the apartment. A knee was wedged between Yuugi's legs as he attempted to unlock his apartment.

Their shirts lay discarded on the floor, belts, pants, and other clothing following along. Cries emitted from one another as heated kisses continued, touches and soft moans as the throes of their passion ended with their orgasms running high.

Yami collapsed on top of his younger lover, running his hands through the smaller's sweaty bangs, smiling. An equally happy smile met his own as a pair of amethyst eyes locked onto his hazy crimson.

Yuugi smiled at his lover, leaning up to kiss his jaw line.

Neither spoke of anything as the rain continued to pour. Nothing mattered now. Reality was gone until the distraction of their passion ended.

Both knew once the night ended, there were many problems that needed tending to. Some that Yuugi hadn't told anyone.

- - - - - -


	11. Tidal Wave

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: Would I seriously be writing fan fiction if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh? Thought so.

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened, gazing around the dimly lit room. A small sigh escaped the owner's lips, thoughts of the previous night flooding back into his mind. Yuugi pulled a sheet over his nude form. He turned carefully, hissing at the dull ache in his lower back. He met the vision of his lover spooned against his smaller body, a small smile gracing the usually stoic pharaoh's features. He looked innocent, carefree compared to his usual smirk and narrowed crimson eyes. It almost made Yuugi wonder if Yami was truly his lighter half.

He yawned softly, burying his face into his over-stuffed pillow, closing his eyes. He waited for sleep to claim him, but ended up failing due to that of a baritone chuckle. Annoyed, the man kept his eyes closed intent on ignoring the other. However, this was not working, as he was quick to learn.

A pair of warm lips met the junction of his neck and collarbone. Butterfly kisses rained down onto pale skin, excited gasps escaping through Yuugi's small body. A shiver ran down his spine as the lips began to suckle upon his succulent flesh.

Yuugi's eyes shot open, his body shuddering in pleasure. He attempted to silence his himself from the soft moans he uttered. However, it seemed that his attempts were futile. The lips left his skin, causing him to pout.

Yami smirked at his lover, pressing a single kiss to his forehead. He leaned on his arms, gazing at Yuugi with an affectionate smile.

"Morning, Partner. How are you?"

Yuugi raised a brow at Yami and shook his head a little.

"I'm hung over and my back is killing me. Is it safe to assume that you helped me out yesterday?"

Yami blinked in confusion. He did not understand what Yuugi meant. The man had not been that inebriated had he?

"Do you not remember anything about last night?"

Yuugi frowned, brows knitted in sadness as he shook his head.

"I remember bits and pieces. I just do not remember everything. All I remember is you comforting me over grandpa and then us having sex."

"Making love," Yami corrected.

Yuugi leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes. "It's too early to be correcting my hung over mind, Yami."

"No it isn't. It's two in the afternoon."

Yuugi did not make any movement as he turned on his side, facing away from the former pharaoh.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, don't turn away from me, Partner. I can't stand it when you turn those beautiful eyes away from me."

Yuugi buried his face in his pillow, biting back an annoyed grunt. He felt soft hands massaging his lower back, sending waves of sensual pleasure coursing through his small body. He moaned softly, hearing Yami's infamous chuckle.

Barely lifting his head, Yuugi cracked open one eye, glaring at the man. "Thanks, but no thanks. You think that will get you in my good graces in my hung over state?"

The soft ministrations ended moments later, leaving Yuugi with that continually annoying dull ache in his back. He pouted and sat up, ready to glare at Yami.

However, the said man smirked back at him, his defiant smirk used only for dueling plastered across his face. Yuugi noticed this and realized something was up his other's sleeve.

"I'm already in your good graces, Yuugi." He purred, leaning over the teen. They were so close that their foreheads were touching. He breathed softly, placing a kiss on Yuugi's forehead. He moved down slowly, letting his breath fan against the shell of Yuugi's ear. He chuckled at the smaller's shivering form. He blew softly into the ear, licking at the lobe softly. He let his hands wander against Yuugi's supple, pale chest.

Soft moans erupted from Yuugi's throat as Yami continued to molest his little one. Yuugi closed his eyes, feeling excitement grow in his lower regions. He felt a hand ghost down his excited body, causing his body to arch.

The movements stopped all too soon as Yami looked down upon his little one, smiling softly. He ruffled Yuugi's hair, kissing him on the lips.

He pulled away and watched as the infamous pout crossed the little one's lips.

"It seems I'm in your good graces." He paused, letting his hands ghost down Yuugi's small body. He stopped at the edge of the sheet, holding it. "Hmm… Shall I finish this game, Partner?"

Yuugi gave a defeated sigh, pulling Yami down on top of him as he kissed the man fiercely.

"Gods, yes."

* * *

After a few hours, Yuugi managed to crawl out of bed, get dressed and begin limping into the living room. He groaned as he sunk down onto the couch, hissing as pain shot through his back again. He had not been that sexually pleased in a long time.

Ignoring his protesting body, he pulled his laptop towards him, logging onto it with a simple click onto the desktop. He noticed he had finished the remainder of his story. A smile crossed his lips as he hit the print button. Ake' would definitely find this one interesting.

Speaking of which, he had not forgotten about the former thief finding him outside the game shop the night before, at least that's what he did remember. The man coaxed him into finding his other half in order to grieve. Yet, the need to grieve hadn't fully left his mind. Drunk and depressed wasn't hard to think of, at least not for Yuugi. He had endured five years of these problems. He returned to Domino hoping to ease these problems away.

With finding Yami and making amends with him, Yuugi knew that things would turn out for the better. However, losing his grandfather had not been part of the plan. Losing his only father figure broke his heart. He had no family left as far as he was concerned.

Yami, Joey, Akefia, and Seto were all he had left. Even Anzu whom had moved off to New York no longer knew of his problems. They never spoke or saw one another. The problems with his drinking and anger were definitely an issue. He truly wished he had not taken that pathway so long ago.

Dealing with pain was hard for him, so hard he often turned to the effects of alcohol to soothe it. Now, he was beginning to understand that he didn't need to do this. Yami was by his side.

He turned his eyes away from his laptop, noticing the stray bottles of beer lying on the floor, empty. He stood up on shaky legs, limping towards them. He picked up one, examining it closely. The amber liquid always held the answers to his problems. That was his reason for drinking. The reason wasn't used for his problems now. He returned and dealt with the issues of the past. He managed to get past his problems.

Shaking his head, Yuugi threw the bottle onto the floor, falling to his knees. The bottle shattered as it slammed onto the floor, shattering on impact. He gazed down in horror noticing the mess. He growled at himself and proceeded to clean it, only to find crimson eyes watching his every move.

Yami knelt down on the floor next to Yuugi frowning. He pulled Yuugi close to him despite the glass, smiling. "Partner… What are you doing with these bottles?"

Yuugi blinked back tears as he turned his eyes away from Yami. "I was trying to throw them out. I want to stop, I need to stop."

Yami kissed his lover on the lips, pulling away slowly. He smiled at Yuugi, ruffling his hair.

"I'm very proud of you, Yuugi. Admitting a problem and admitting that you need to stop is the first key in prevention."

"You sound like one of those TV ads."

Yami scoffed and helped Yuugi clean up the shards of glass. After they managed to clean them up, his eyes darted onto the laptop.

"What are you doing on the laptop?"

Noticing the other man's stare, Yuugi smiled. "It's my newest novel, finished. I guess I went on a writing binge these past few days, when I was avoiding my problems."

Yuugi sighed voice failing him as he hid his sadness behind a mask of fake happiness. He turned to Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I received a call from grandpa's lawyer… He told me that my grandfather left everything to me in his will. The game shop, everything."

Yami pulled away from the embrace, choosing to sit down on Yuugi's small couch. He gazed at his beauty with a raised brow. He wasn't sure what would come from this conversation.

"And?"

"What do you mean, and?"

Yami crossed his leg, resting it against his thigh. "I know there a "but" in this talk. You are trying to tell me something."

Yuugi's face was blank of emotion. He merely nodded silently, waiting for Yami to ask further.

"Partner, just tell me what is on your mind."

Yuugi took a deep breath, eyes failing him. He turned his vision towards the window, gazing at the hazy clouds wafting through the sky.

"I want sell the game shop and move back to California, Yami."

Yami's eyes widened at the confession. He felt his heart pound in his chest, blood pulsing through his ears. He couldn't believe that Yuugi would say this.

"You want to go back there after everything that has happened?"

"I want… I don't want to deal with this pain anymore. When I was there, I didn't have to worry about things like I do here. There isn't anything left here for me."

Yami's eyes were somewhat misty as anger took effect. He glared at Yuugi with a scowl. After everything, they had gone through.

"Nothing left for you here? I thought you loved me! How the hell can you deny our relationship like that? Hell you were nothing but hollow when you moved away Yuugi! You turned to drinking your life away. How the hell is going back to that atmosphere going to help rid of your pain?"

"You think our relationship means nothing to me?! I wouldn't have told you I loved you if I didn't care about us! I love you more than anything. I just see no reason to remain here in a depression by my grandfather's game shop and lack of friends here. Joey and Seto are moving soon and Akefia is going back to California and taking Ryou with him. There is no one left here!" Yuugi yelled, tears flowing down his face. His emotions were running wild, anger shooting up a degree.

Yami merely stared downcast, tears threatening to fall. He spoke softly, words falling from his lips in the dead silence.

"I'm still here."

Silently he walked out the front door, walking out of the apartment leaving Yuugi alone and saddened before he could finish his proposition.


	12. Bad Romance

We build and then we break

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The final chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. I know I do not say it often but I really do appreciate them.

Chapter Twelve

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuugi stood there dumbfounded for seconds. However, the shock of his other was beginning to set in as he shot out of the apartment, running down the stairs. Tripping down the final three steps, Yuugi gritted his teeth as he cut his arm, a line of blood flowing freely from the small wound.

Yami stood by his Mercedes, holding the door open. He gazed at Yuugi with raised brows, tears trailing down his face. He merely stared at Yuugi for a moment, noticing the blood on his arm. He was worried about the injury Yuugi had just gotten. Yet, he felt the pain of being rejected take toll on his already depressed self.

Yuugi despite falling down the stairs stood, limping in his striding steps towards Yami. His amethyst eyes narrowed, tears threatening to fall down his pale face. He gritted his teeth as he stopped in front of his counterpart, gazing up at him with watery eyes.

"Yuugi, what the hell are you doing down here?"

"You didn't let me finish what I had to say, you idiot! Why the hell did you assume I was breaking up with you and moving back to California alone?"

Crimson eyes blinked in confusion, gears in his mind turning as the words were taken in.

"What the hell do you mean Yuugi? I know you want to run away from everything again."

Yuugi glared at Yami, shaking his head as he finally let the dam down. Tears flooded down his cheeks. The cloudy sky contrasted with his anger and depressed demeanor. He did something completely out of character for him. His actions fueled solely by anger.

SMACK!

Yuugi whacked his other half across the cheek, hand stinging as he pulled away. His small handprint made an imprint on the other's tan skin, red and swollen. He felt little remorse for it. After all, the former pharaoh would not listen. What else could he have done?

Yami ran a hand across his the swollen area of his face inflicted from the attack. He winced as pain shot through his cheek. He held back the remorse and pain from the hit. He turned his crimson eyes onto Yuugi's narrowed amethysts. Confusion and anger showed fully on his features.

"Why the fuck did you smack me like a girl, Yuugi?!"

"Because Yami, you wouldn't listen to me you pompous ass!" He paused, seething in annoyance as he continued, "Never compare my hits to that of a girl!"

Yami shook his head, completely thrown for the moment. Yuugi made little to no sense with his ways. He was tired of the man's antics. He simply wanted to know what the hell Yuugi wished to tell him.

"Will you just tell me what you wanted to say?"

Yuugi nodded briefly. He stepped forward, taking his dark's hand into his own. He intertwined their fingers together, grasping his lover's hand tightly.

"If you would have let me finish what I was saying in the apartment, you wouldn't be out here with a stinging cheek." He smiled weakly at his pompous ass of a boyfriend and continued onward.

"I did not intend to leave you in Domino. I want you to move to California with me. There we can start over and live with our friends near by. Besides I know that despite your anger and jealousy towards Akefia, I know deep down that you care about him."

Yuugi was taken back as a pair of lips collided with his, pulling him into a heated kiss. Hands wound around his small form, pulling him flush with the other's body. Yuugi found his small body responding to passion. He added his own tongue into the duel of dominance with his pharaoh. Pressure began to build in his lungs, signaling the need for air.

Moments passed as Yuugi and Yami were forced to pull away, panting heavily. They gazed at one another with heated stares, a blush instantly forming on Yuugi's face.

Yami smirked in infamous fashion, smiling at his lover as he closed the door to his Mercedes.

"There is one thing that hasn't changed about you."

Confused, Yuugi blinked gazing at the other.

"What?"

"You blush at the simplest acts of pleasure or love."

At this, Yuugi blushed again, holding his hand out for Yami.

Eagerly, the elder man took it, trudging back up the stairs with Yuugi.

"I'm going to fix up your arm while we're up here."

"Yami it's fine. Besides, I rather finish talking about what happened…"

Yami silenced him with a kiss, pulling away only to speak softly as they stood in front of the apartment door.

"We're moving to California. What more is there to say?"

Yuugi merely shrugged, a rare smile gracing his lips. It seemed that things were beginning to make sense again. He did not say anything else as Yami opened the apartment door, motioning for Yuugi to come in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuugi typed away on his laptop, talking on is iPhone with a frown. His concentration was split between the two. Boxes were lined up around his small apartment, labeled in marker. Yuugi mumbled to whomever he was speaking with on the phone, hitting the return key on his laptop. He sighed and turned his attention away from the screen, realizing that his call needed more attention then he was giving it.

He hummed to himself, returning to the call. "Yes, that's fine. I've already sent you the edits and I'm happy with what you though, Ake'."

"Yeah, I have a title for it. I just would like to keep it under wraps in case prying ears are around. After all I'm dedicating this book to two very special people."

At that very moment, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around Yuugi's lithe waist, warm breath fanning against the shell of his ear. A chill ran down the man's back. Yuugi shuddered, ending the call with his editor/friend quickly.

Yuugi turned his attention upon the one holding him in his arms. His face was heated, flustered even. A baritone chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

"Who were you talking to, little one?"

"Don't call me that. I thought we agreed you weren't to call me that ever again."

Yami chuckled, kissing Yuugi's neck. He smiled to himself as goose bumps formed against the pale skin.

"No, you simply asked me not to. I never agreed to anything of the sort, little one."

Yuugi growled in annoyance, twisting out of the elder man's hold. Yet, he found it futile as Yami tightened his grasp, snickering at his light's attempts of freedom.

"I'm not so little anymore Yami. You're not that much taller than I am."

"Fine, little one, fine. I will not call you that again."

"You just did!"

"So I did. I think it's hard to stop something that has been accustomed to our relationship for a while now."

Yuugi nudged Yami in the ribs with his elbow earning a stifled gasp from the former pharaoh.

"Alright then, if that's how it suits you, Atemu." Yuugi smirked. Two could play at this game.

Yami growled under his breath, glaring at his light. It was not known by many other than their friends but Yami hated it when anyone especially Yuugi called him by his true name. He felt disconnected with the name as if it was meant for his past self, not his current, present day self.

"You win, Yuugi. I'll stop calling you that if you never and I mean never refer to me as Atemu again."

Yuugi smirked, wringing free from Yami's grasp as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright then, it's a deal."

The conversation drifted after a moment of silence, which left Yuugi with his new iPhone, attention directed towards it as it beeped incessantly. Yami could only roll his eyes at his light's interest in the gadget. He had gotten it for Yuugi as a gift for his accomplishment of his novel being published. Yet he was beginning to regret it now. The man simply paid more attention it than his own lover.

"Yuugi, who were you speaking with a while ago?"

Yuugi did not move eyes still on the screen of his smart phone.

"Akefia. He was asking me the title for my novel and wanted to know who the dedications were going for and such amongst our plans of moving to California."

Yami nodded, taking in the new information. With their decision to move out of state, there were tons of preparations in store for them. As it was, Akefia had already moved, leaving the apartment he and Yami shared empty. This caused Yami to move in with Yuugi. The game shop sold easily to a small family with the desires of running their own game shop. Jou and Seto moved to New York and Yami quit his job at Tori's.

Everything was beginning to set up for a finale in this chapter of their lives. Things were ending as their true adventures were beginning. Yuugi and Yami both knew this as leaving Domino signaled the end of their days of soul stealing villains to crazy dueling tournaments.

Yami felt torn in two with the move. He wanted to go, he really did. He was fearful for losing his memories of his past with his friends and of course, Sugoroku. The man had become like a father to him. He hated leaving the game shop just as his partner did. Yet, he knew Yuugi wanted this, and he simply needed to do this for the both of them.

After all, this was the climb they needed…

* * *

Yuugi looked around at the empty apartment, frowning. It had been two months since they decided to move. He felt his heart tug at this. Barely returning for a while and then packing up and leaving again. He shook his head turning his eyes tight jeans encasing the sexy ass of his lover. He watched with a smirk as Yami lifted their suitcases.

He frowned when Yami turned around; raising a brow at his light's lustful gaze. He rolled his eyes at Yuugi's look and took the suitcases into his grasp, headed out the door with a small smile.

"Yuugi, you ready? Our flight leaves in two hours and we have to be there early for security checks."

Yuugi nodded, picking a small package off the counter of kitchen's bar. He turned to Yami with a small smile.

"I want to give you something beforehand."

Yami set the suitcases down, treading across the beige carpet. He gazed at Yuugi curiously before taking the proffered item.

"What is this?"

Yuugi rolled his amethyst eyes, crossing his arms. "Just open it, love."

"Alright."

Yami tore through plain brown packaged wrappings, finding a small book in his hands. He raised a brow, studying the book carefully. He turned it, reading the text across the front. A smile took over his usually stoic expression.

"It's the first copy of it."

"Your novel? Partner, why would you give me the first copy of your novel."

"Open it and read first page underneath the title."

Yami obeyed, opening the small hardcover book, he turned the pages finding the title page with the title and a small message beneath it.

"We build and then we break by Yuugi Mutou…" He paused as his eyes began to widen at the continuance of the script printed. "This never would have been written without the rekindling of hard times with friends, family and of course my lover, Yami. Things happen for a reason just as the title of this novel is stated. Our problems build and in the end they break leaving us to pick up the pieces and build them up once again to find peace."

Yuugi smiled, noticing a stray tear falling down his pharaoh's cheek. He sauntered over to his lover, wiping the tear from his other half's soft cheek.

"Partner, you dedicated this book to me? After all the problems and pain I caused you over the years?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around his other, burying his face into the delicate neck of his former pharaoh. He remained silent, collecting his thoughts before continuing.

"I returned to Domino to see you and rekindle things despite what I have told you or the others. I wanted to see you and confront you. I found love along the way and you made me happy. The past does not matter… That is why things stay in the past, Yami."

Yuugi pulled away, kissing Yami softly in which he returned whole-heartedly. Once petal-soft lips descended from one another Yami ruffled Yuugi's hair and took the suitcases in hand along with the novel.

"Now, don't go off and make us sound like some bad romance, Yuugi. We've been through enough of a soap opera since we rekindled our friendship and such."

Yuugi chuckled, taking the book from Yami's hands, letting him carry the suitcases with ease.

"You live for the game and drama of capturing us in these situations of bad romance though. Don't deny it."

Yami simply laughed and walked out the door, followed by Yuugi. They locked the door to the apartment for the final time, descending the stairs towards an awaiting taxi.

Things were at ease with them. The duo easily fell into their friendship and their budding relationship with ease. Fights were possible as they were for any relationship. In the end, Yuugi knew that things were going to change but for the better.

In the end, he knew they would be okay.

- - - - - - - -

Finished.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I couldn't let this one end on a bad note, no matter how often I enjoy a good angst written fiction. Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I hope you will enjoy the other works I write.

~YY.


End file.
